refratorfandomcom-20200214-history
Filmes
POR FAVOR, ALTERE APENAS ERROS DE ORTOGRAFIA, CONCORDÂNCIA E FORMATAÇÃO. ESTA PÁGINA É DOCUMENTAL. Maio / 2005 - Mostra inaugural 07/05/2005 – "Eraserhead", de David Lynch David Lynch dispensa apresentações, mas talvez seu primeiro longa metragem, “Eraserhead”, não. Trata-se de uma película que serve bem como prelúdio a obra deste cineasta, por esbarrar em questões que reapareceriam em seus filmes vindouros: o sonho, a hipocrislkfdnglkdsnmgadngamds adsagldmnsg dsm,agmdl çg,dsl agmdlçsmgs dmagpds nag mldçsmag pdsngmlç dsmgdp sagnm dçmgds pgmdsç agç lsgmaia, o medo, a família, a monstruosidade e o (re)nascimento. A solução estética encontrada nesta estréia, porém, é a mais radical de todos os seus longas, de forma que “Eraserhead” torna-se um pesadelo de sombras, ruídos, imundice e desconforto. Somado isto tudo, o filme não apenas se destaca na filmografia de Lynch como também ajuda na compreensão do universo sui generis desenvolvido pelo autor, sendo, em muitos sentidos, uma hipérbole tosca do que este viria a desenvolver em “O Homem Elefante”, “Veludo Azul”, “A Estrada Perdida”, “Cidade dos Sonhos”, e outros. * “Eraserhead” (EUA, 1977) – 100 min. Direção e Roteiro: David Lynch. Com: Jack Nance, Charlotte Stewart, Jeanne Bates, Allen Joseph, Judith Anna Roberts Total: 1h40 min. 14/05/2005 – "Faces", de John Cassavetes Possivelmente o mais potente cineasta americano e o menos conhecido. Como já foi dito sobre a música do Velvet Underground, seus filmes de alta intensidade dramática foram vistos por poucos, mas mudaram aqueles que os assistiram. Muitos louvam John Cassavetes como o primeiro diretor verdadeiramente independente, pelo fato de que ele mesmo financiava e distribuía suas fitas – ele abriu espaço, assim, para muito do cinema underground que o seguiu. Entretanto, seu grande feito foi trazer para a tela os pequenos sentimentos reprimidos pela sociedade norte-americana, que transbordavam nas falas de seus personagens bem-construídos e nos gestos e improvisos de seus atores bem-dirigidos. E talvez em “Faces” tenhamos a apoteose disto: um filme lento, centrado em close ups e em uma intensa carga emocional e dramática. * “Faces” (EUA, 1968) – 129 min. Direção e Roteiro: John Cassavetes. Com: John Marley, Gena Rowlands, Lynn Carlin, Seymour Cassel, Frederick Draper Total: 2h09 min. 21/05/2005 – "El Topo", de Alejandro Jodorowsky Biografia e mito se confundem na imagem de Jodorowsky, certamente uma das figuras mais controversas do cinema. Guru, escritor, cineasta, mímico, quadrinista, dramaturgo, titereiro, e talvez algumas coisas mais, este chileno trabalhou com figuras díspares como Marcel Marceau, Fernando Arrabal e Moebius. O que amarra sua obra tão vasta é a temática mística, onírica e provocadora, e seu faroeste surrealista “El Topo” não é exceção. Fortemente influenciado por Luís Buñuel e Sergio Leone, o filme conta a violenta história da busca pela santidade e vingança em um mundo estranho. Aclamado pela contracultura na época de seu lançamento, “El Topo” foi considerado o primeiro Midnight Movie a alcançar relativo sucesso, mas por motivos contratuais ficou fora de circulação por décadas e tornou-se uma celebrada raridade cult . * “El Topo” (México, 1970) – 95 min. Direção e Roteiro: Alejandro Jodorowsky. Com: Alejandro Jodorowsky, Brontis Jodorowsky, Alfonso Arau. Total: 1h35 min. 28/05/2005 – "Pickpocket", de Robert Bresson Um dos mais originais e influentes cineastas da história, Robert Bresson não fez nenhum tipo de concessão em seus filmes, realizando-os sempre em um tom rigorosamente minimalista, lírico e anti-psicológico, focando sua atenção nos pequenos detalhes da encenação. Assim, o diretor renovou a concepção do que o cinema narrativo poderia ser, limando qualquer traço de teatralidade e elevando-o, como poucos, a dimensão do transcendental. Em “Pickpocket”, Bresson faz uma vaga adaptação de Crime e Castigo, de Dostoievski, ao contar de forma quase documental, a história de um solitário cleptomaníaco que se considera acima das leis e emoções humanas. Abordando temas como isolamento, pecado e redenção, o filme é considerado um dos mais importantes da história, sendo uma das peças-chaves para a construção do cinema moderno. * “Pickpocket” (França, 1959) – 75 min. P&B Com: Martin Lassalle, Marika Green, Pierre Leymarie e Pierre Etaix. Total: 1h15 min. Junho / 2005 - Ficção-Científica Extra-Ordinária O objetivo da segunda mostra do Cineclube Subterrâneos é apresentar obras de ficção científica (um dos gêneros mais explorados pelo cinema comercial) que fujam dos padrões com os quais estamos acostumados: filmes que mesclam às temáticas aparentemente “rasas” da sci-fi tradicional profundas discussões políticas, metalingüísticas, emocionais, existenciais e metafísicas. 11/06/2005 – Nouvelle Vague: "La Jetée", de Chris Marker e "Fahrenheit 451", de François Truffaut Uma das principais características da nouvelle vague foi experimentar com diversos gêneros cinematográficos, explorando seus clichês e expandindo suas fronteiras. Com este espírito inovador, cineastas como Chris Marker (mais conhecido pelos seus documentários) e François Truffaut (marcado pelos filmes de amor) marcaram a história da ficção científica. “La Jetée” é montado com uma série de fotos P&B que compreendem uma reflexão sobre o tempo e sobre a perda, na qual Terry Gilliam se baseou em “Os 12 Macacos” de 1995. “Fahrenheit 451”, baseado no livro homônimo de Ray Bradbury, versa sobre a censura, a ignorância, os meios de comunicação. Influenciou Michael Moore e Frank Darabont (que prepara um remake da obra para 2005). * “A Plataforma” (“La Jetée”, França, 1962) – 28 min. Direção e Roteiro: Chris Marker. Com: Jean Négroni, Hélène Chatelain, Davos Hanich, Jacques Ledoux. * “Fahrenheit 451” (idem, Inglaterra, 1966) – 112 min. Direção: François Truffaut. Roteiro: J-L Richard e François Truffaut. Com: Oskar Werner, Julie Christie, Cyril Cusack. Total: 2h20 min. 18/06/2005 - "O Planeta Selvagem", de René Laloux (animação) O Planeta Selvagem, animação da França e da Tchecoslováquia, foi a grande vencedora do Festival de Cannes de 1973. O filme pode ser entendido como uma metáfora surrealista da ocupação russa na Tchecoslováquia. No planeta Yagam, vivem humanóides chamados de Oms onde são ou escravos ou feitos de animais de estimação. Terr, um dos Oms acaba por receber educação e se revolta contra os gigantes Draggs, até então os que mandavam no planeta. Dirigido por René Laloux, morto ano passado e responsável por outras animações como “Os Mestres do Tempo” e “Gandahar”, todos de ficção cientifica, “O Planeta Selvagem” é seu melhor filme, um clássico cult da animação. * “O Planeta Selvagem” (“La Planète Sauvage”, França, 1973) – 72 min. Direção e Roteiro: René Laloux. Com: Barry Bostwick, Cynthia Adler, Mark Grunes. Total: 1h21min. 25/06/2005 – "eXistenZ", de David Cronenberg eXistenZ é o nome de um jogo, que quando instalado em uma "bioporta" nas costas de seus usuários, os transporta para um espaço que funde a imaginação com a realidade. A criadora do jogo, Allegra Geller (Jennifer Jason Leigh), começa a ser perseguida por fanáticos religiosos, que querem acabar com eXistenZ. Ted Pikul (Jude Law), designado como seu guarda-costas, é convencido a experimentar o jogo, o que irá desencadear a surpreendente trama do filme. Primeiro longa-metragem com roteiro original de David Cronenberg desde o já clássico "Videodrome" (1984), "eXistenZ" é, como este, uma ficção científica sobre a indistinção entre o real e o virtual, as transformações do corpo através da tecnologia e da (in)conseqüente dissolução do homem na indústria das imagens. * “eXistenZ” (idem, Canadá/EUA/França, 1999) – 97 min. Direção e Roteiro: David Cronenberg. Com: Jennifer Jason Leigh, Jude Law, Ian Holm, Willem Dafoe. Total: 1h37min. Julho / 2005 - Corpo e Sexualidade no Cinema Contemporâneo Nas artes e nas humanidades, o corpo e o sexo tem se tornado cada vez mais um tema central. O cinema, que sempre teve relações fortes com o gesto e a corporalidade acaba por se tornar uma espécie de epicentro deste fenômeno. Nos último anos, surgiram como nunca filmes gráficos, explícitos, que conseguem simultaneamente chocar e encantar as platéias, forçando os limites do mundo da arte. 01/07/2005 – Erotismo e Experimentalismo Contemporâneos Discurso sobre realidade e ficção, onde um casal procura uma atriz para realização de um espetáculo de teatro. Temas como a sexualidade, frustração, verdades e mentiras e o próprio teatro estão presentes. É o primeiro curta do paulistano Ivan Feijó. Baseado em fatos reais. “Sodomites” é um curta do polemico diretor francês Gaspar Noé que já possui princípios que se destacam no seu famoso Irreversível: o jogo de imagem, barulhos e edição rápida, o tema da vida e morte no sexo. Inicialmente feito para uma galeria de arte do Festival de Toronto e depois remontado para a sala de cinema, o experimental “Coward Bend the Knee” mistura o cinema moderno com o clássico. Filme feito em preto e branco e em Super-8, conta a historia de amor, entre um jogador de hockey, Guy, e sua namorada, Veronica. O diretor Guy Maddin é conhecido por seus trabalhos experimentais, muitas vezes chamados de idiossincráticos, por nunca abrir mão da sua visão e investigação cinemática. * “Sodomitas” ("Sodomites" – França, 1998) – 7 min. Direção e Roteiro: Garpar Noé. Com: Philippe Nahon e Mano Solo. * “Covardes Dobram o Joelho” ("Cowards Bend the Knee" – Canadá, 2005) – 60 min. Direção e Roteiro: Guy Maddin. Com: Darcy Fehr, Melisa Dionísio e Amy Stewart * “Espanca” (Brasil, 2005) - 47 min. Direção e Roteiro: Ivan Chávez Feijó. Com: Flávia Pucci Total: 1h54 min. 15/07/2005 – Claire Denis e Vincent Gallo Claire Denis aposta no controle da imagem como ninguém. Investe em planos longos que convidam o olhar a invadir o filme. A película de horror e sexo chocou Cannes em 2001, com sua historia que envolve a sedução, o amor e a morte de uma maneira pouco usual. Shane, uma das vitimas de um teste genético, vai a Paris tentando achar uma cura e sua ex-companheira Core, também vitima da experiência. O filme é repleto de sangue e erotismo. Um filme escuro e por vezes até engraçado. Abrindo o programa está “Honey Bunny”, misto de filme e videoclipe, mostrando a lembrança de garotas com música e imagens por Vincet Gallo. * “Honey Bunny” (EUA, 2001) - 4 min. Direção e Roteiro :Vicent Gallo. Com: Paris Hilton. * “Problemas a Cada Dia” ("Trouble Every Day" – França, 2001) – 102 min. Dir.: Claire Denis. Roteiro: Jean-Pol Fargeau. Com: Vicent Gallo, Tricia Vessey e Beatrice Dalle. Total: 1h46 min. 22/07/2005 – “Dans ma Peau”, de Marina de Van Marina de Van, que já havia escrito roteiros juntamente com o renomado diretor François Ozon (“Sob a Areia” e “Oito Mulheres”, entre outros), supera todas as expectativas em seu longa de estréia. Após um acidente que rasga violentamente sua pele, uma mulher adquire uma crescente obsessão com seu próprio corpo, retratada sem nenhuma sutileza na película. Carne e sangue são explorados com calma no filme, em cenas longas e perturbadoras que formam uma apaixonada antítese da violência tradicional. * “Em Minha Pele” ("Dans Ma Peau" – França, 2002) – 93 min. Direção e Roteiro: Marina de Van. Com: Marina de Van, Laurent Lucas e Léa Drucker Total: 1h33 min. 29/07/2005 – "Baise-Moi", de Coralie & Despentes “Baise-Moi” talvez tenha seja o mais polêmico filme francês da década. Duas mulheres embarcam em uma road trip embriagada de sexo e violência, deixando por trás de si um rastro de orgasmos e mortes. Estrelado por atrizes pornô, as cenas de assassinato do filme são quase tão explícitas quanto as de sexo, o que deixou a opinião dos franceses bastante dividida. Infelizmente, teve pouco alcance internacional, causou burburinho apenas no país de origem. * “Estupre-me” (Baise-Moi – França, 2000) – 72 Min. Direção e Roteiro: Virginie Despentes & Coralie. Com: Karen Bach e Raffaëla Anderson Total: 1h12 min. Atenção: sessão proibida para menores de 18 anos. Agosto / 2005 - As Vanguardas Norte-Americanas Muitos julgam o cinema europeu como responsável por toda – ou quase toda – vanguarda e inovação na linguagem cinematográfica. No entanto, alguns artistas norte-americanos marcaram a experimentação da forma, do conteúdo, da técnica e da narrativa do cinema. De fato, sobretudo nos anos 40, 50 e 60, grande parte dos diretores e dos filmes mais importantes do cinema experimental vieram dos EUA, influenciando o mundo inteiro com uma linguagem muito distante da hollywoodiana. Dia 05/08 - Maya Deren e Kenneth Anger Maya Deren, é considerada a “mãe” do cinema experimental americano. Foi a primeira diretora que ousou misturar antropologia, dança, artes marciais, coreografia, noir, gótico e surrealismo em seus filmes. Um forte tom sexual permeia sua obra, que trata de temas como identidade, feminilidade, transcendência e espiritualidade com delicadeza e poesia. Deren é uma descendente direta das vanguardas européias dos anos 20 e 30, que abriu caminho para uma linhagem de cineastas inovadores surgidos dos anos 50 em diante. Kenneth Anger fez seu primeiro filme em 1947: um polêmico curta assumidamente autobiográfico e homossexual, fortemente influenciado pelo surrealismo. “Fireworks” deu renome ao diretor e o possibilitou construir uma linguagem própria, em seus filmes subseqüentes, incorporando elementos de misticismo, magia negra, rock & roll, psicanálise e erotismo em sua filmografia, na qual figuram peças chave do avant-garde do séc. XX como Anaïs Nin, Mick Jagger, Alester Crowley e Charles Manson. Anger é tido como o pioneiro na linguagem fragmentária e veloz – hoje regra na produção dos videoclipes e da publicidade – além disto, é visto como porta-voz de causas homossexuais e de liberação sexual, pela maneira como abordou os temas dos anos 40 a 70. * “Meshes of the Afternoon” (EUA, 1943) - 18 min. Direção e Roteiro: Maya Deren. Com: Maya Deren, Alexander Hammid * “At Land” (EUA, 1944) - 15 min. Direção e Roteiro: Maya Deren. Com: John Cage, Maya Deren * “A Study in Choreography for Camera” (EUA, 1945) - 4 min. Direção e Roteiro: Maya Deren. Com: Talley Beatty * “Meditation on Violence” (EUA, 1948) - 12 min. Direção e Roteiro: Maya Deren. Com: Chao Li Chi. * “The Very Eye of Night” (EUA, 1959) - 15 min. Direção e Roteiro: Maya Deren. * “Fireworks” (EUA, 1947) - 20 min. Direção e Roteiro: Kenneth Anger. Com: Kenneth Anger, Bill Seltzer * “Puce Moment” (EUA, 1949) - 6 min. Direção e Roteiro: Kenneth Anger. Com: Yvonne Marquis * “Invocation of My Demon Brother” (EUA, 1969) - 12 min. Direção e Roteiro: Kenneth Anger. Com: Kenneth Anger, Bobby Beausoleil, Harvey Bialy, Speed Hacker, Mick Jagger. * “Rabbit’s Moon” (França, 1972) - 15 min. Direção e Roteiro: Kenneth Anger. Com: André Soubeyran, Claude Revenant, Nadine Valence Total: 2h21 min. Dia 12/08 – Jonas Mekas e Stan Brakhage Stan Brakhage, em mais de 40 anos de carreira, fez 200 filmes nos quais explorava o que chamou de fluxo-de-consciência-visual. Utilizando-se de diversas técnicas cinematográficas (superposição de planos, uso de filtros, etc.) ou trabalhando diretamente no filme (pintando, escrevendo e colando objetos na película), o cineasta procurou filmar a própria expressão da percepção visual, em filmes com temas que variam do social (como “The Act of Seeing With One’s Own Eyes”) ao profundamente íntimos (como “Window Water Baby Moving” e “Wedlock House”). Jonas Mekas, crítico de cinema e figura influente no mundo cinematográfico a partir dos anos 60, ficou conhecido principalmente por seus longos e profundos documentários que mesclavam brilhantemente o político e o pessoal. “The Brig”, entretanto, é um experimento com o teatro, uma peça filmada com uma câmera-de-mão, de forma livre, plena de closes extremos. Uma descrição ultra-realista da degradação física e mental de marinheiros em uma prisão. * “Wedlock House: An Intercourse” (EUA, 1959) - 11 min. Direção e Roteiro: Stan Brakhage. Com: Jane Brakhage e Stan Brakhage * “Window Water Baby Moving” (EUA, 1962) - 12 min. Direção e Roteiro: Stan Brakhage. Com: Jane Brakhage, Myrrena Brakhage, Stan Brakhage. * “Mothlight” (EUA, 1963) - 4 min. Direção: Stan Brakhage. * “Eye Myth” (EUA, 1967) - 12 sec. Direção: Stan Brakhage. * “The Act of Seeing with One's Own Eyes” (EUA, 1971) - 32 min. Direção e Roteiro: Stan Brakhage. * “Water for Maya” (EUA, 2000) - 3 min. Direção e Roteiro: Stan Brakhage. * “The Brig” (EUA, 1964) - 66 min. Direção e Roteiro: Jonas Mekas e Adolfas Mekas. Com: Warren Finnerty, Jim Anderson, Henry Howard, Tom Lillard Total: 2h18 min. Dia 26/08 – Paul Morrissey e Andy Warhol Andy Warhol patrocinava, através de sua Factory, muito da produção cultural alternativa na Nova York dos anos 60 e 70. Talvez o melhor exemplo disso, os filmes de Paul Morrissey ficaram de tal modo ligados à imagem de Warhol que muitos se esquecem do nome de seu diretor. “Trash” é o segundo filme da trilogia sobre Sexo, Drogas & Rock and Roll no submundo novaiorquino (composta também por “Flesh” e “Heat”), e é o que diz respeito mais diretamente às drogas. Como nos dois outros filmes, a história gira em torno do personagem interpretado com apatia e rancor por Joe Dallesandro, um viciado em heroína que, acompanhado de sua amante Holly, busca sustento para seu vício. Joe ficou marcado por esta trilogia, que inspirou a letra de “Walk on the Wild Side” de Lou Reed. Para compreender a diferença entre os filmes de Morrissey e aqueles que de fato foram dirigidos por Andy Warhol, acrescentamos ao programa dois curtas conceituais deste último: “Mario Banana” e “Mario Banana II”: os dois se resumem a uma cena com o travesti Mario comendo uma banana insinuantemente. * “Mario Banana” (EUA, 1964) - 4 min. Direção: Andy Warhol. Com: Mario * “Mario Banana II” (EUA, 1964) - 3 min. Direção: Andy Warhol. Com: Mario * “Trash” (EUA, 1970) - 110 min. Direção e Roteiro: Paul Morrissey. Com: Joe Dallesandro, Holly Woodlawn, Geri Miller. Total: 1h57 min. Setembro / 2005 - Panorama da Animação Mundial Neste mês, o Cineclube Subterrâneos apresenta um panorama de algumas das mais importantes escolas de animação pelo mundo. Procuramos apresentar marcos históricos essenciais e artistas contemporâneos inovadores, observando técnicas, temas e estilos radicalmente distintos. Veremos que o mundo da animação é muito mais amplo e interessante do que parece. 02/09/2005 – República Tcheca Edição especial com a pré-estréia nacional do filme "Fita de Cromo, Cortina de Ferro", de Daniel Poeira, da Poeira Filmes, que serve de trabalho de fim de curso em seu mestrado em cinema de animação pela Escola de Belas Artes da UFMG. O filme, utilizando técnicas digitais mistas, narra uma história no início dos anos 80, na qual um jovem do subúrbio recebe uma fita cassete de um familiar morando no leste europeu. A fita contém um novo tipo de música que o garoto até então desconhecia: o punk rock. Em plena época de repressão política, o jovem tenta mudar a sociedade entrando no movimento punk. O diretor estará presente na sessão, para uma discussão com o público. Apresentaremos em seguida a escola de animação tcheca, que Daniel Poeira considera sua principal influência. Os estúdios Kratky, em Praga, durante mais de 45 anos produziram uma média superior a 100 filmes por ano, nos quais transpareciam a criatividade e a liberdade dada aos animadores. Da maestria dos bonecos tradicionais de Jiri Trnka ao surrealismo cáustico de Jan Svankmajer, temos na República Tcheca algumas das obras mais interessantes de Stop Motion e Claymation (massinha) já feitas. Depois da guerra fria, apesar das dificuldades econômicas e da pulverização do Kratky em inúmeros pequenos estúdios, houve continuidade na tradição do país, através de animadores originais como Aurel Klimt e Michaela Pavlatova. * “Fita de Cromo, Cortina de Ferro” (Brasil, 2005). De Daniel Poeira. Técnicas digitais mistas. 10 min. * “A Mão” (“Ruka”, Tchecoslováquia, 1965). De Jiri Trnka. Bonecos, Massinha, Stop Motion. 18 min. * “Esfera” (“Kulicka”, Tchecoslováquia, 1963). De Hermina Tyrlova. Stop Motion. 9 min. * “O Apartamento” (“Byt”, Tchecoslováquia, 1968). De Jan Svankmajer. Massinha, Stop Motion. 13 min. * “Dimensões de Diálogo” (“Moznosti Dialogu”, Tchecoslováquia, 1982). De Jan Svankmajer. Massinha, Stop Motion. 12 min. * “Flora” (idem, Tchecoslováquia, 1989). De Jan Svankmajer. Stop Motion. 30 secs. * “Comida” (“Jidlo”, Rep. Tcheca, 1992). De Jan Svankmajer. Stop Motion, Massinha. 14 min. * “Ex Libris” (idem, Tchecoslováquia, 1982). De Garik Seko. Stop Motion. 10 min. * “O Mundo Extinto das Luvas” (“Zaniklý svet rukavic”, Tchecoslováquia, 1982). De Jiri Barta. Colagem, Stop Motion. 6 min. * “Repete” (“Opakovat”, Rep. Tcheca, 1995). De Michaela Pavlatova. Desenho. 8 min. * “Duelo” (“Duel”, Rep. Tcheca, 1997). De Pavel Koustsky. Desenho, Stop Motion. 7 min. * “A Queda” (“Pád”, Rep. Tcheca, 1999). De Aurel Klimt. Bonecos. 12 min. Total: 1h59 mins. 07/09/2005 – Rússia Em comparação com a Tchecoeslováquia, existia muito menos liberdade de criação na União Soviética durante a guerra fria: havia rígidos cronogramas, orçamento apertado, e uma censura implacável. Ainda assim, nos estúdios Soyuzmultfilm de Moscou foram produzidas grandes obras da animação mundial, seja em desenho, recortes ou bonecos. O interessante é que, graças à censura do Estado, ao tratar de temas políticos era quase sempre necessário recorrer às metáforas e alegorias, o que acabou por tornar as animações russas muito ricas, cheias de significados múltiplos. Grandes nomes da animação russa no pós-guerra são Ivan Ivanov-Vano, Fyodr Khitruk, Eduard Nazarov, Yuri Norstein e Nina Shorina. Depois da Perestroika a tradição continuou, e um grande exemplo disso é Konstantin Bronzit. * “O Homem na Moldura” (“Chelovek v ramke”, URSS, 1966). De Fyodr Khitruk. Desenho, Colagem. 11 min. * “Filme, Filme, Filme” (“Film, Film, Film”, URSS, 1968) De Fyodr Khitruk. Desenho, Colagem, 20 min. * “O Professor de Canto” (“Uchitel peniya”, URSS, 1968). De Anatoly Petrov. Desenho. 4 min. * “25 de Outubro” (“25-e - pervyi den“, URSS, 1968). De Yuri Norstein. Desenho, recorte. 9 min. * “A Batalha dos Kerjnets” (“Secha pri Kerzhentse , URSS, 1971) De Yuri Norstein. Desenho, recorte. 10 min. * “O Conto dos Contos” (“Skazka skazok”, URSS, 1979). De Yuri Norstein. Desenho, Recorte. 29 min. * “Nos fins do Mundo” (“Au Bout du Monde”, França, 1999). De Konstantin Bronzit. Desenho, Colagem. 8 min. * “O Deus” (“The God”, Rússia, 2003). De Konstantin Bronzit. 3D. 4 min. Total: 1h35 min. 16/09/2005 – EUA A animação dos EUA em alguns aspectos se aproxima do cinema deste país: ali se fazem, por um lado, megaproduções para o grande público, e, por outro, obras intimistas plenas de experimentação e personalidade. Buscamos aqui representar os dois lado desta moeda: a evolução dos grandes estúdios, de Winsor McCay (o criador dos desenhos animados) à Pixar (que produziu “Toy Story”); e animadores “autorais”, como o experimentalista Robert Breer e os hilários Don Hertzfeld e Bill Plympton. Destaque especial para “Vincent” do famoso diretor Tim Burton. * “Fases de Caras Engraçadas” (“Humorous Phases Of Funny Faces”, EUA, 1906). De J. Stuart Blackton. Quadro Negro. 3 min. * “Pequeno Nemo” (“Little Nemo”, EUA, 1911). De Winsor McCay. Desenho. 3 min. * “Como Opera um Mosquito” (“How a Mosquito Operates”, EUA, 1912). De Winsor McCay. Desenho. 6 min. * “O Passeio de um Homem e Seu Cão” (“A Man and his Dog Out for Air”, EUA, 1957). De Robert Breer. Desenho. 2 min. * “Fuji” (idem, EUA, 1974). De Robert Breer. Técnicas mistas. 8 min. * “O Clube” (“The Club”, EUA, 1975). De George Griffin. Desenho. 4 min. * “Aspargos” (“Asparagus”, EUA, 1979). De Suzan Pitt. Desenho, Recorte. 18 min. * “Vincent” (idem, EUA, 1982). De Tim Burton. Stop Motion, Bonecos. 6 min. * “Bibelô” (“Knick Knack”, EUA, 1989). De John Lasseter (Pixar). 3D. 3 min. * “Para os Pássaros” (“For the Birds”, EUA, 2000). De Ralph Eggleston (Pixar). 3D. 3 min. * “Sexo e Violência” (“Sex and Violence”, EUA, 1997). De Bill Plympton. Desenho. 7 min. * “Mais Sexo e Violência” (“More Sex and Violence”, EUA, 1998). De Bill Plympton. Desenho. 6 min. * “Gêneros” (“Genre”, EUA, 1996). De Don Hertzfeld. Desenho, Stop Motion. 5 min. * “Rejeitado” (“Rejected”, EUA, 2000). De Don Hertzfeld. Desenho, Stop Motion. 9 min. Total: 1h23 min. 23/09/2005 – Inglaterra e Canadá O Canadá apresenta uma tradição próxima de países como a Rússia e o República Tcheca: artistas são financiados pelo governo, que os incentiva, através do Escritório Nacional do Filme (NFB), a experimentar e a criar verdadeiras obras de arte. Norman McLaren, uma das figuras mais importantes da história da animação, inventor de inúmeras técnicas inovadoras, é um ilustre exemplo desta escola, assim como Chris Landreth, ganhador do Oscar 2005 na categoria animação, que vem revolucionando as técnicas de animação por computador. Já a Inglaterra não possui escolas fortes de animação, mas desde os anos 80 vem se destacando através de artistas como o poético Barry Purves, os enigmáticos experimentadores irmãos Quay, e o estúdio Aardman (de “A Fuga das Galinhas”), atual líder em animação em massinha no mundo. * “Pontos” (“Dots”, Canadá, 1940). De Norman McLaren. Desenho em Negativo. 2 min. * “Vizinhos” (“Neighbours”, Canadá, 1952). De Norman McLaren. Técnicas Mistas. 8 min. * “Cânon” (“Canon”, Canadá, 1964). De Norman McLaren. Técnicas Mistas. 9 min. * “Bambi Encontra Godzilla” (“Bambi Meets Godzilla”, Canadá, 1969). De Marv Newland. Desenho. 2 min. * “Toda Criança” (“Every Child”, Canadá, 1979). De Eugene Fedorenko. Desenho. 6 min. * “Crac” (idem, Canadá, 1980). De Frederic Back. Desenho. 15 min. * “Bingo” (idem, Canadá, 1998). De Chris Landreth. 3D. 5 min. * “A Rua dos Crocodilos” (“Street of Crocodiles”, Inglaterra, 1986). De Irmãos Quay. Bonecos, Stop Motion. 20 min. * “Conforto Animal” (“Creature Comforts”, Inglaterra, 1989) De Nick Park (Aardman). Massinha. 5 min. * “Adam” (idem, Inglaterra, 1991). De Peter Lord (Aardman). Massinha. 5 min. * “Pib & Pog” (idem, Inglaterra, 1994). De Peter Peake (Aardman). Massinha. 7 min. * “Próximo” (“Next”, Inglaterra, 1989). De Barry Purves. Bonecos. 5 min. Total: 1h23 min. Outubro / 2005 - ¡Viva la Revolución! 07/10/2005 – “Weekend”, de Jean-Luc Godard & “Anuncie Aqui”, do Coletivo Sem Rosto Mais uma estréia de um filme de realizadores mineiros: desta vez o realizador “sem rosto”, em um documentário de forte apelo político. Muito bem acompanhado pelo sempre ideologicamente colocado Jean-Luc Godard, em filme de sua fase áurea. Afogados num mundo de anúncios, alguns poucos indivíduos ainda tentam respirar e imprimir na rua suas idéias, seus desejos e suas vontades. “Anuncie Aqui” é um documentário sobre a ação direta em anúncios publicitários do espaço urbano de Belo Horizonte. Com uma narrativa que privilegia a visão dos interventores, o vídeo discute o uso do espaço público da cidade, que, cada vez mais, tem seu “belo” horizonte estuprado pela publicidade. Um casal francês, fechado em seu egoísmo classe média, viaja para o campo no fim de semana. O passeio acaba se transformando em um pesadelo de engarrafamentos, acidentes de trânsito, estupros, assassinatos e encontros surreais. O seqüestro do casal por um grupo de maoístas-canibais se revela apenas como uma sucessão natural dos fatos, isto é, da inevitabilidade do apocalipse da vida moderna e do consumismo burguês. Desconstruindo os gêneros e as convenções cinematográficas, Godard apresenta a sua visão pessoal do fim do cinema. "Considero Weekend o mais importante filme da história do cinema. Uma revolução total, tanto no tema como na técnica de narração. Depois que o vi na sexta passada fiquei com vontade de desistir de fazer cinema" – Glauber Rocha * “Weekend” (idem, França/Itália, 1967). 105 min. Direção e Roteiro: Jean-Luc Godard. Com: Mireille Darc, Jean Yanne e Jean-Pierre Léaud * “Anuncie Aqui” (Brasil, 2005). 22min. Formato: Mini-DV. Roteiro, produção, direção e edição: Sem Rosto. Trilha: Retrigger. Total: 2h07 min. 14/10/2005 – “Zabriskie Point”, de Michelangelo Antonioni Zabriskie Point é um lugar no deserto onde já existiu vida e onde iam buscar ouro. O único filme americano de Antonioni é uma ode à contracultura dos anos 60, a rebelião jovem contra o establishment. O filme conta com uma produção da MGM, mas para aliviar a contradição tema-produtor, Antonioni escalou para seu filme todo um conjunto de símbolos: apenas atores não-profissinais (os dois principais ainda pertencentes diretamente à contracultura), o escritor Sam Shepard contribuiu no roteiro, o Open Theater de Joe Chaikin, e varias bandas da cultura hippie como Grateful Dead e Pink Floyd. O filme pode parecer estranho para conhecedores do diretor possuindo um ritmo mais acelerado do que o seu habitual e um roteiro que muitas vezes decepciona, mas o filme não peca no que Antonioni mais sabe fazer: as construções de imagens no deserto e a famosa orgia são dignos das mais belas apreciações cinematográficas. * “Zabriskie Point” (idem, EUA, 1970). 112 min. Direção e Roteiro: Michelangelo Antonioni. Com: Mark Frechette, Daria Halprin, Rod Taylor e G.D. Spradlin. Total: 1h52 min. (QUINTA FEIRA) 20/10/2005 – “Memórias del Subdesarollo”, de Tomás Gutiérrez Alea Após a revolução cubana, um intelectual burguês não exilado, observa, de forma distanciada e incerta, a situação político-econômica do país de Fidel Castro. Para se manter ausente da realidade objetiva que o circunda, relembra-se de seus relacionamentos passados e envolve-se com uma garota pobre oportunista. Esta situação acaba por tornar-se insustentável. Uma crítica ao individualismo e a aqueles que se omitem frente ao processo revolucionário? Ou uma crítica à própria revolução? Gutierrez Aléa não dá respostas fáceis. Ao utilizar-se de documentários, discursos políticos, narração subjetiva e filmagens diretas nas ruas de Havana, o diretor insere a ambigüidade na própria forma do filme. Sem paternalismo ou aprovação/reprovação pura e simples, Memórias do Subdesenvolvimento é um filme político na melhor acepção do termo. * “Memórias do Subdesenvolvimento” (“Historias del Subdesarrollo”, Cuba, 1968). 97 min Direção e Roteiro: Tomás Gutiérrez Alea. Com: Sergio Corrieri, Daisy Granados e Eslinda Nunez. Total: 1h37 min. ATENÇÃO: FILME EM ESPANHOL COM LEGENDAS EM INGLÊS (QUINTA FEIRA) 27/10/2005 “Marat/Sade”, de Peter Brook Filme de Peter Brook, um dos principais pensadores e diretores do teatro contemporâneo (esteve presente na ultima edição do FIT em 2004), também responsável por três obras-primas do cinema como “Mahabharata” e “O Senhor das Moscas”. Marat/Sade, a outra, foi baseada na pesa teatral homônima de Peter Weiss, que conta a união do revolucionário Marat com o polêmico escritor libertino Marques de Sade. O filme é uma longa discussão dos dois principais personagens, Marat defendendo o Maoísmo e Sade apoiando principalmente ecos das idéias Situacionistas. * “Marat/Sade” (idem, Inglaterra, 1966). 115 min. Direção: Peter Brook. Roteiro: Peter Weiss. Com: Ian Richardson, Patrick Magee, Ruth Baker e Glenda Jackson. Total: 1h56 min. Novembro / 2005 - O Novo Terror Japonês Principalmente a partir do final dos anos 90, vêm sendo produzidos no Japão os mais interessantes filmes de terror da atualidade. Extremamente violentos, porém com belas fotografias e roteiros bem trabalhados, esta nova escola tem atraído uma legião de seguidores pelo mundo. Vários sucessos foram refilmados nos EUA, em versões mais caras, porém inferiores. Exemplos disto são “Ringu” (“O Chamado”), “Ju’On” (“O Grito”) e “Honogurai mizu no soko kara” (“Água Negra”, cujo remake foi dirigido por Walter Salles). Outros, como “Battle Royale” e “Uzumaki” são trocados em fitas piratas e pela internet, já que são difíceis de serem encontrados fora do Japão. Escolhemos as obras mais interessantes e representativas do gênero para exibição este mês, no Cineclube Subterrâneos. 04/11/2005 – “Tetsuo”, de Shinya Tsukamoto Um filme denso e perturbador, “Tetsuo” é considerado o fundador da nova escola de terror japonesa, e, mesmo assim, talvez seja mais experimental e ousado que todos aqueles que o seguiram. Em um preto e branco profundamente granulado, Tsukamoto conta a história de dois homens e suas relações com o metal, com a sucata, e com as máquinas, à medida em que estas vão se tornando partes de seus corpos. Possivelmente um dos mais extremos filmes de ficção-científica já feitos, com uma atmosfera surreal pesada. Quase um pesadelo do início ao fim. * “Tetsuo – O Homem de Ferro” (“Testuo”, Japão, 1988). 67 min. Direção e Roteiro: Shinya Tsukamoto. Com: Tomorowo Taguchi, Kei Fujiwara, Nobu Kanaoka Total: 1h07 min. 11/11/2005 – “O Clube do Suicídio”, de Shion Sono Certo dia, cinqüenta e quatro felizes e saudáveis colegiais pulam juntas nos trilhos do metrô, cometendo o primeiro de uma onda de suicídios coletivos no Japão, retratados com cenas explícitas de violência gráfica. Detalhes macabros como uma bolsa cheia de pedaços de pele ligam estes acontecimentos, e, à medida que acompanhamos as investigações policiais, a história se desenrola de forma cada vez mais bizarra. Conjuntos musicais pop, gangues de roqueiros, e um estranho culto infantil formam um emaranhado de evidências difícil de ser compreendido. Shion Sono, ex-produtor de filmes pornôs gays, escreveu e dirigiu este thriller hipnotizante e estranho, considerado por muitos como um correlato japonês da obra de David Lynch (ou seja: bizarro). * “O Clube do Suicídio” (“Jisatsu saakuru”, Japão, 2002). 99 min. Direção e Roteiro: Shion Sono. Com: Ryo Ishibashi, Akaji Maro, Masatoshi Nagase e Saya Hagiwara Total: 1h39 min. 18/11/2005 – “Pulso”, de Kiyoshi Kurosawa Depois que um de seus amigos comete suicídio, coisas estranhas começam a acontecer a um grupo de jovens de Tóquio. Um deles tem visões de seu amigo morto nas sombras das paredes, enquanto o computador de outro exibe estranhas imagens fantasmagóricas. Está o defunto tentando entrar em contato ou há algo muito mais sinistro acontecendo? “Pulso” pode ser visto como uma metáfora sobre o isolamento dos homens nas entranhas da tecnologia ou simplesmente como um ótimo filme de terror. O que não se discute é o grande talento de Kiyoshi Kurosawa (nenhuma relação com o diretor de “Os sete samurais”) em – utilizando-se de forma econômica da montagem, trilha sonora, iluminação e movimentação de câmera – unir o assustador do gênero Terror à reflexão filosófica. A refilmagem americana de “Kairo” já está em produção e será lançado no próximo ano. Programa: * “Pulso” (“Kairo”, Japão, 2001). 118 min. Direção e Roteiro: Kiyoshi Kurosawa. Com: Haruhiko Katô, Kumiko Aso, Koyuki, Kurume Arisaka Total: 1h58 min. 25/11/2005 – “Ichi, The Killer”, de Takashi Miike Takashi Miike provavelmente é o principal representante desta nova geração de diretores japoneses. Influenciado pela grave crise econômica que assolou o Japão durante a década de 90, seus filmes muitas vezes refletem uma visão sombria e pessimista da realidade. Em 13 anos de carreira, Miike dirigiu mais de 60 filmes (24 apenas entre 1999 e 2002). Seu nome ficou internacionalmente conhecido após seus filmes “Audition” (1999), “Dead or Alive” (2000) e “Ichi the Killer” (2001) virarem assunto nos principais festivais de cinema internacionais e, desde então, sua base de fãs tem crescido cada vez mais no ocidente. Seus filmes são geralmente marcados por cenas de extrema violência explícita, tabus sexuais, finais ambíguos ou bizarros e narrativas pouco convencionais. Ichi the Killer não é exceção: une a Yakuza, assassinos psicopatas, e muito sadismo. * “Ichi, The Killer” (“Koroshiya 1”, Japão, 2001). Japão: 129 min. Direção: Takashi Miike. Roteiro: Sakichi Satô. Com: Tadanobu Asano, Nao Omori, Shinya Tsukamoto Total: 2h09 min. Dezembro / 2005 - Três Tempos de Amor 02/12/2005 – “Sombras”, de John Cassavetes “Sombras”, ou "Shadows", o filme estréia de John Cassavetes, é considerado o primeiro longa independente americano com roteiro narrativo. Os originais do filme ficaram perdidos por mais de 20 anos, tendo sido recuperados somente em 2002. Trata-se de um estudo das relações na era Beat em Nova York que parte de um relacionamento inter-racial. Como os escritores beats (principalmente Kerouac, em "Os Subterrâneos"), o diretor utiliza nesta película uma estrutura parecida com a estrutura do jazz, estilo musical que é sem dúvida uma das maiores influencias percebidas no filme, cheio de improvisações, circularidades e cortes rápidos, expressando e experimentando a criação da visão de cinema de Cassavetes. "Shadows" é um filme jovem, cheio de energia. É também um dos símbolos do que Deleuze chamou de cinema do corpo. * “Sombras” (“Shadows”, EUA, 1959). 83 min. Direção e Roteiro: John Cassavetes. Com: Ben Carruthers, Lelia Goldoni, Hugh Hurd, Anthony Ray Total: 1h23 min. 09/12/2005 – “Condenação”, de Bela Tàrr & “Fragmento de Hospital”, de Guy Maddin O inicio da carreira do diretor húngaro Bela Tàrr poderia ser comparada à de Cassavettes, um cinema mais realista e mais próximo de uma vida particular. “Condenação” é a bem-vinda “virada” na carreira do diretor: utiliza-se longos planos, o cenário etéreo parece envolver os personagens, a bela fotografia em preto e branco autentica a força do seu estilo de dirigir, o som e a música do filme, poucas vezes foi tão incorporada para dentro do espírito de um filme. O filme conta uma simples de uma cantora com coração partido, que sonha em ser famosa. A dança, os corpos, o álcool e a decepção completam o filme. O canadense Guy Maddin é um dos mais surpreendentes cineastas contemporâneos, e o curta “Fragmento de Hospital” é uma espécie de bônus de outro filme do diretor, “Tales From The Gimli Hospital”. Ele contém imagens impressionistas sobre um corpo e amor. * “Fragmento de Hospital” (“Hospital Fragment”, Canadá, 1988). 4 min. Direção e Roteiro: Guy Maddin. Com: Michael Gottli, Ângela Heck, Darcy Fehe. * “Condenação” (“Karhozat”, Hungria, 1988). 116 min. Direção e Roteiro: Bela Tàrr. 116 min. Com: Miklos B. Szekely, Vali Kerekes, Gyula Kerekes. Total: 2h. 16/12/2005 – “Chungking Express”, de Wong Kar-Wai Centenas de pessoas cruzam as nossas vistas todos os dias. Geralmente não há mais do que uma breve troca de olhares, porém, cada uma dessas pessoas esconde por trás toda uma história e uma vida própria. “Chungking Express” contém todos os elementos pelos quais o cineasta de Hong Kong, Wong Kar-Wai, ficou mais conhecido: romances improváveis entre indivíduos desiludidos e solitários no meio de uma paisagem urbana impessoal, alienante e exótica. Não é apenas uma história sobre amor ou relacionamentos entre as pessoas, é também sobre a impossibilidade de se comunicar. As coisas aparecem ao mesmo tempo sincronizadas e deslocadas, tudo isto representado imageticamente com grande estilo pela ajuda do cinematógrafo Christopher Doyle. Não é por acaso que Sofia Coppola citou Kar-Wai como uma das principais influências para seu filme “Encontros e Desencontros” * “Chungking Express” (“Chong Qing Sen Lin”, Hong Kong, 1994). 98 min. Direção e Roteiro: Wong Kar-Wai. Com: Brigitte Lin, Faye Wong, Takeshi Kaneshiro. Total: 1h38 min. Janeiro / 2006 - Road Movies 06/01/2006 – “Estranhos no Paraíso”, de Jim Jarmusch O primeiro filme de Jim Jarmusch a atingir grande fama, “Estranhos no Paraíso” ajudou a estabelecer este diretor como um dos principais expoentes do cinema indie norte-americano. A história simples, sobre o relacionamento entre Eva, uma imigrante húngara, Willie, seu primo americano, e Eddie, um amigo, passa por temas como a incomunicabilidade, o tédio, e a impossibilidade da mudança de si mesmo. Tudo isso pontuado por belas e longas tomadas, um humor que remete a Buster Keaton, e uma atmosfera profundamente cool. Trata-se de uma comédia pós-beatnick, seca e minimalista, sobre os desencontros e a falta de esperança. * “Estranhos no Paraíso” (“Stranger than Paradise, EUA, 1984). 89 min. Direção e Roteiro: Jim Jarmusch. Com: John Lurie, Eszter Balint e Richard Edson Total: 1h29 min. 13/01/2006 – “Leningrad Cowboys”, de Aki Käurismäki O finladês Aki Kaurismäki, mais conhecido no Brasil pelo filme “O Homem sem Passado” (2002), construiu em seu país de origem, desde os anos 80, uma sólida carreira baseada em comédias inteligentes, sutis e absurdas. Uma de suas marcas registradas é utilizar a banda de rock Leningrad Cowboys na trilha sonora e atuando nos filmes. Mostraremos nesta sessão três momentos desta feliz parceria: “Rocky VI”, uma paródia hilária dos filmes de Stallone; “Those Were the Days”, uma espécie de video-clipe irônico de uma música bem conhecida do público brasileiro; e “Leningrad Cowboys Go America”, primeiro longa-metragem estrelado pelo conjunto, no qual os músicos, com seus longos topetes e seus sapatos de bico fino atravessam os Estados Unidos em busca do sucesso. * “Rocky VI” (idem, Finlândia, 1986). 9 min. Direção e Roteiro: Aki Kaurismäki. Com: Sakari Kuosmanen e Silu Seppälä. * “Those Were The Days” (idem, Finlândia, 1992). 5 min. Direção e Roteiro: Aki Kaurismäki. Com: Nicky Tesco e Sakke Järvenpää. * “Leningrad Cowboys na America” (“Leningrad Cowboys Go America”, Finlândia/Suécia, 1989). 75 min. Direção e Roteiro: Aki Kaurismäki. Com: Matti Pellonpää, Nicky Tesco e Puka Oinonen. Total: 1h29 min. 20/01/2006 – “Corrida sem Fim”, de Monte Hellman Piloto (James Taylor) e Mecânico (Dennis Wilson) dirigem um Chevrolet ’55 através dos Estados Unidos disputando “pegas” para comprarem comida e gasolina. Encontram a Garota, que passa a acompanha-los, e G.T.O., um homem de meia-idade que pega "caroneiros" pelas rodovias e inventa histórias sobre seu passado. Os personagens raramente conversam, e quando o fazem é para falar sobre o carro ou para combinar os detalhes de uma corrida. Não há psicologia, passado, futuro. O que importa é a ação, o presente: continuar a correr indefinidamente, sem ter para onde ir. Monte Hellman consegue unir de forma surpreendente um filme sobre “pegas” com a rigorosa encenação de um diretor como Robert Bresson, criando um estranhíssimo road movie existencial, onde ao contrário dos demais, a estrada (e o cinema) não é uma passagem para os seus personagens, mas o seu próprio fim. * “Corrida sem Fim” (“Two-Lane Blacktop”, EUA, 1971). 102 min. Direção: Monte Hellman. Roteiro: Rudy Wurlitzer e Will Corry. Com: James Taylor, Warren Oates, Laurie Bird e Dennis Wilson Total: 1h42 min. 27/01/2006 – “Alice nas Cidades”, de Wim Wenders Alice nas Cidades é considerado um dos filmes mais emocionais da carreira de Wim Wenders. Inicialmente filmado nos Estados Unidos e posteriormente em locações européias, o filme ganhou o prêmio da crítica alemã em 1974. Conta a história de Philip (Rüdiger Vogler), um jornalista alemão que acidentalmente fica responsável pela pequena Alice (Yella Rottländer). Ao perceber que a criança fora abandonada, Philip leva Alice à uma viagem por várias cidades européias, buscando pela mãe da garota. Em meio a locações de uma Europa pós-guerra, a fotografia do filme não fica nada atrás daquilo que se espera de Wim Wenders. Alice nas Cidades é o primeiro da trilogia de Road Movies do diretor, seguido por Movimento Falso (1975) e Reis da Estrada (1976), todos contando com o mesmo ator principal. * “Alice nas Cidades” (“Alice in den Städten”, Alemanha, 1974). 110 min. Direção: Wim Wenders. Roteiro: Wim Wenders e Veith von Fürstenberg. Com: Rüdiger Vogler e Yella Rottländer. Total: 1h50 min. Fevereiro / 2006 - O Cinema de Robert Bresson :::::::::::::"O cinema, quando é verdadeiro, comove, e tão fortemente, que é possível comover com quase nada..." :::::::::::::Robert Bresson Robert Bresson é um dos poucos diretores de cinema que trabalhou apenas de acordo com as suas próprias condições, sem qualquer tipo de concessão ao comércio, a popularidade e a interferência de outras concepções do cinema. O corpo de sua obra (14 filmes em 40 anos de carreira) é marcado por um estilo de direção único, inconfundível e inimitável que o estabeleceu como um dos grandes cineastas da história do cinema. Esta mostra tem como objetivo apresentar 4 filmes deste diretor muito falado e pouco conhecido para o público belo-horizontino, contemplando diferentes fases do diretor e suas principais obras ainda não lançadas em DVD no Brasil e não exibidas no Cineclube Subterrâneos. A mostra se inicia no dia 3, com o filme “Um condenado à morte escapou” (1956), em que se pode ver o estilo e as obsessões do diretor já bem definidas em relação aos seus primeiros filmes, sendo considerado o mais paradigmático de sua carreira. No roteiro já se observa uma das influências de sua formação que marcaram também seus primeiros filmes: baseado nos relatos de um herói da resistência francesa, preso pelos nazistas, o filme acaba por ser enriquecido pela própria experiência prisional do diretor na segunda guerra mundial. Essa experiência se refletiu também em outros de seus filmes, principalmente aqueles que compõem a chamada “tetralogia da prisão” (ainda formada pelos filmes “Diário de um Pároco de Aldeia”, “Pickpocket” e “O processo de Joana D’arc”). Outra característica fundamental (e a mais visível) do cinema bressoniano é a austeridade de sua encenação. Adotando o termo "cinematógrafo", em contraposição a cinema - visto como sinônimo de "teatro filmado" - Bresson se afastou ao longo de sua carreira de qualquer ranço e afetação teatral. Assim, substituiu os atores por "modelos", isto é, atores não-profissionais autômatos que falam o mínimo e da forma mais neutra possível e agem de maneira automática. Da interação entre a expressividade do corpo do "modelo" e a motricidade do cinematógrafo, surgiria emoções verdadeiras, "o desconhecido de nós mesmos" (como falava Bresson); a revelação, enfim. Achava que era possível chegar à interioridade, esvaziando as aparências, como se pudesse neutralizar, pelo comedimento (a desdramatização) e pelo automatismo, a vigência da exterioridade. Em “A grande testemunha” (1966) esta característica atinge o seu paroxismo: a humanidade - suas fraquezas e vícios - são vistos sob o ponto de vista de um burro de carga, da infância até a morte. Como um puro “modelo” bressoniano, o burro Balthazar apenas reage aos mal-tratos, com melancolia, mas sem fatalismo. A austeridade de sua “atuação” é perfeita para este fim. Este rigor pode ser compreendido entendendo-se a influência do Jansenismo em seu cinema. Como um dos discípulos de Jansênio, Bresson também é um asceta, que não admite em seus filmes nenhum efeito, facilidade, ou humor. Também está presente em seu cinema, como no Jansenismo, a crença na predestinação e na graça divina, mas entendidas de um ponto de vista pessimista e trágico, como se Deus sempre estivesse ausente, os seres jogados a sua própria sorte e a graça podendo surgir apenas do acaso. Em “Mouchette” (1967) isto fica claro, a partir da história da crise espiritual e a busca pela salvação de uma jovem de 14 anos, abandonada e mal-tratada por todos ao seu redor. Neste filme, assim como em todos os outros de sua carreira, a questão do livre-arbítrio e do determinismo estão presentes. Não se pode dizer o mesmo da questão religiosa: a partir dos anos 70 seus filmes se tornam ainda mais pessimistas, sendo considerados pelo próprio diretor como pertencentes a sua fase “atéia”. No seu último filme, “O Dinheiro” (1983), o diretor dispõe do controle completo de sua arte. Ao contar a história que gira em torno de uma nota falsa, Bresson aborda os seus principais temas (escolha, graça, predestinação) da forma com que ficou conhecido: suprimindo tudo aquilo que considera como desnecessário, para poder encontrar a essência e o inesperado por trás das imagens. E o fez nesse filme de forma impressionante, pois aqui, cada plano - visto como fragmentos - traz em si a sua causa e a sua conseqüência, o passado e o futuro, de tal modo que cada momento da cadeia de acontecimentos que cria é absoluto. A única maneira possível de liga-los é através das ousadas elipses visuais e sonoras. O que resta a Bresson para dar sentido ao todo, portanto, é apenas o cinema - sua última crença. 03/02/2006 - “Um condenado à morte escapou” * “Um Condenado à Morte Escapou” (“Un Condamné à Mort C'Est Echappé”, França, 1956) – 102 min. Com: Francois Leterrier, Roland Monod e Jacques Ertaud Total: 1h42 min. 10/02/2006 – “A grande testemunha” * “A Grande Testemunha” (Au Hasard Balthazar, França, 1966) – 95 min. Com: Anne Wiazemsky, Walter Green e Pierre Klossowski Total: 1h35 min. 17/02/2006 – “Mouchette” * “Mouchette” (França, 1967) – 80 min. Com: Nadine Nortier, Jean-Claude Guilbert e Robert Bresson Total: 1h20 min. 24/02/2006 – “O Dinheiro” * “Dinheiro” (“L’argent”, França, 1967) – 84 min. Com: Christian Patey, Sylvie van den Elsen e Michel Briguet Total: 1h24 min. Março / 2006 - Primeiros Filmes de Grandes Diretores 03/03/2006 – “Barravento”, de Glauber Rocha “Barravento” trata da história de um pescador negro que já tendo vivido na cidade, esforça-se para livrar o seu grupo de companheiros das velhas crenças e da religião – vista por ele como simples alienação e servilidade - usando para isso os meios mais diabólicos. “Barravento” - que significa reviravolta, revolução – é o primeiro longa-metragem do diretor Glauber Rocha (em 1957 havia dirigido o curta “O Pátio”) e já se pode ver neste o talento do cinemanovista em utilizar-se de imagens barrocas e personagens trágicos para representar as questões sociais e a cultura brasileira. Assim como nos seus filmes posteriores, que o marcariam como o mais importante cineasta brasileiro, a revolução se mistura ao misticismo de forma a não fechar a questão em um de seus pólos, problematizando-os num transe cinematográfico. * “Barravento” (Brasil, 1961). 80 min. Direção: Glauber Rocha. Com: Antônio Pitanga, Luiza Maranhão, Lídio Silva e Aldo Teixeira Total: 1h20 min 10/03/2006 - “O Amor é mais frio que a morte”, de Rainer Werner Fassbinder Um dos maiores expoentes do Novo Cinema Alemão, ao lado de diretores como Win Wenders e Werner Herzog, Fassbinder produziu mais de 40 filmes em 12 anos de carreira. Unindo a experimentação formal ao pastiche dos gêneros Hollywoodianos, o diretor analisou de forma contundente em seus filmes, as relações de poder nos relacionamentos humanos, tendo como pano de fundo a decadente Alemanha do pós-guerra. Neste seu primeiro longa-metragem, produzido ainda pelo seu grupo de teatro, Fassbinder desconstrói os filmes de gângster ao narrar a história de um criminoso independente que se recusa a se tornar um membro de uma gangue. Incluímos ainda no programa dois de seus primeiros curtas, filmados em 1966. * “A Vagabunda da Cidade” (“Der Stadtstreicher”, Alemanha, 1966). 10 min. Direção e roteiro: Rainer Werner Fassbinder. Com: Christoph Roser e Susanne Schimkus. * “O pequeno caos” (“Das Kleine Chãos”, Alemanha, 1966). 9 min. Direção e roteiro: Rainer Werner Fassbinder. Com: Christoph Roser, Marite Greiselis * “O amor é mais frio que a morte” (“Kaelter als der Tod”, Alemanha, 1969). 85 min. Direção e roteiro: Rainer Werner Fassbinder. Com: Ulli Lommel, Hanna Schygulla e Katrin Schaake Total: 1h44 min 17/03/2006 – "Judô Saga", de Akira Kurosawa Akira Kurosawa é provavelmente o cineasta japonês mais famoso no ocidente, mas os filmes de sua primeira fase, filmados nos anos 40, permanecem bastante raros fora do Japão. “Judô Saga”, seu longa de estréia, é um belo exemplo de como a marca de um diretor talentoso já está escrita – ainda que de forma crua – nos seus esforços iniciais. Trata-se de uma violenta história sobre a criação do judô, com cenas de luta filmadas de uma forma sutil, cheias de movimento e velocidade, algo que pode ser considerado um esboço das grandes cenas de batalha de obras-primas como Ran e Kagemusha. Filmado durante a guerra, esta película se tornou um clássico no país de origem, tendo recebido uma continuação e três remakes. * “Judô Saga” (“Sugata Sanshiro”, Japão, 1943). 80 min. Direção e roteiro: Akira Kurosawa. Com: Denjirô Ôkôchi, Susumu Fujita e Yukiko Todoroki. Total: 1h20 min 24/03/2006 – “Prisão”, de Ingmar Bergman Apesar de ser seu sexto longa-metragem, foi em “Fängelse” que Ingmar Bergman finalmente conseguiu liberdade para trabalhar e aplicar suas técnicas primorosas de direção de atores no cinema. Foi também neste filme que começaram a ser trabalhados, de forma atenta, temas e tons recorrentes em sua obra vindoura, como a loucura, a metalinguagem, a psicologia, a dor e o pessimismo. Desta forma, esta película de 1949 pode ser considerada a primeira obra verdadeiramente bergmaniana. * “Prisão” (“Fängelse”, Suécia, 1949). 98 min.Direção e roteiro: Ingmar Bergman. Com: Doris Svedlund, Birger Malmsten e Eva Henning. Total: 1h38 min 31/03/2006 – Sessão Curtas Como disse François Truffaut, já nos primeiros minutos filmados por um grande diretor de cinema estão incluídas todas as paixões e obsessões que marcarão a totalidade da carreira destes cineastas. Nesse pequeno painel poderemos ver como a afirmação é muitas vezes correta: nestes primeiros esboços já se podem ver o surrealismo anárquico de Jean Vigo (“À propos de Nice”), os experimentos de Godard (“Opération Beton”), o amor pelas mulheres e crianças em Truffaut (“Les Mistons”), o suspense em Roman Polanski (“Usmiech Zebiczny”), o esteticismo de Kieslowski (“Urzad”), a discussão da violência na sociedade americana em Scorsese (“The Big Shave”), a experimentação com a linguagem cinematográfica em Peter Greenaway (“Intervals”) e, por fim, o interesse de Paul Thomas Anderson pelo mundo do cinema-pornô. * “À Propos de Nice” (França, 1930). 25 min. Direção e Roteiro: Jean Vigo * “Opération Béton” (França, 1954). 20 min. Direção e Roteiro: Jean-Luc Godard * “Les Mistons” (França, 1958.) 23 min. Direção e Roteiro: François Truffaut. Com: Gérard Blain, Bernadette Lafont e Michel François * “Usmiech Zebiczny” (Polônia, 1957). 2 min. Direção: Roman Polanski. Com: Nikola Todorow * “Urzad” (Polônia, 1966). 5 min. Direção e Roteiro: Krzysztof Kieslowski. Com: Krzysztof Kowalewski * “The Big Shave” (EUA, 1967). 6 min. Direção e Roteiro: Martin Scorsese. Com: Peter Bernuth * “Intervals” (Inglaterra, 1969). 7 min. Direção e Roteiro: Peter Greenaway. * “The Dirk Diggler Story” (EUA, 1988). 15 min. Direção e Roteiro: Paul Thomas Anderson. Com: Robert Ridgely e Ernie Anderson Total: 1h28 min. Abril / 2006 - "Le Fond de L'Air est Rouge", de Chris Marker Considerado um dos documentaristas mais importantes da Nouvelle Vague, Chris Marker expõe neste filme-ensaio várias facetas da nova esquerda construída no mundo a partir de 1967. Também conhecido pelo subtítulo "A Terceira Guerra Mundial, 1967-1977", este filme funciona tanto como documento histórico quanto como um exercício cinematográfico sobre o tema da memória, tão recorrente na obra de Marker (vide “La Jetée”). Ainda que esteja claramente vinculada a uma posição política esquerdista (Marker jamais procurou fazer documentários “neutros”), esta obra surpreende pelo caminho crítico e inteligente da escolha de seus pontos de vista e primas peculiares. * “O Fundo do Ar é Vermelho” (“Le Fond de L'air Est Rouge”, França, 1977). Direção: Chris Marker – 180 min. 07/04/2006 – Primeira Parte: “As Mãos Frágeis” A primeira parte inicia-se em 1967 e retrata a emergência dos movimentos sociais da nova esquerda, para os quais a guerra do Vietnam serviu como fator agregador, e que tiveram os eventos de Maio de 68 como clímax e início da derrocada. Duração: 90 min. 28/04/2006 – Segunda Parte: “As Mãos Cortadas” A segunda parte aborda, com imagens poéticas e profundas, o lento declínio da esquerda pelo mundo, passando pela morte de Che Guevara, pela primavera de Praga, pela ditadura do Chile e por outros acontecimentos históricos marcantes, com um olhar atento e distante dos clichês dos filmes documentários. Duração: 90 min. Maio / 2006 - Um Ano de Cineclube Subterrâneos Durante dois meses foi promovida uma votação nas sessões do Cineclube Subterrâneos, através da qual o público escolheu, dentre os diretores que foram exibidos durante o primeiro ano do projeto, aqueles que gostaria de rever. Apresentamos orgulhosamente filmes inéditos dos diretores mais votados. 05/05/2006 – David Lynch & Jim Jarmusch Empatados em quarto lugar com 48 votos cada, ficaram os americanos David Lynch e Jim Jarmusch. Faremos, portanto, uma sessão dupla com filmes raros do início da carreira destes dois famosos diretores. David Lynch desde o início já mostrava grande atração pela experimentação, pelos temas obscuros, e pelo grotesco. “Seis Homens...” é como um quadro em movimento, parte de uma instalação feita por Lynch. “O Alfabeto” é uma perturbadora justaposição de imagens que lembram um pesadelo infantil. “A Avó” dá início ao tema da família, recorrente na obra do cineasta, porém de uma maneira bastante experimental, que mistura animação e atores. “A Amputada”, por fim, é um monólogo depressivo recitado por uma deficiente física, enquanto um enfermeiro (interpretado pelo próprio Lynch) executa uma operação médica bastante asquerosa. “Férias Permanentes”, de Jim Jarmusch é um média metragem que destoa bastante de sua obra vindoura. Para começar, há pouco do zelo estético que marcariam seus filmes futuros, assim como está ausente completamente o humor “deadpan”. Trata-se da história de Allie, um rapaz vagando por uma América assolada pela guerra, sem rumo como quase todos os protagonistas de Jarmusch. Com uma bela trilha sonora e de Jazz e uma atitude que lembra a dos Beatnicks, o filme é profundamente norte-americano. * “Seis Homens Passando Mal (Seis Vezes)” (“Six Men Getting Sick (Six Times)”, EUA, 1966) – 4 min. Direção: David Lynch. * “O Alfabeto” (“The Alphabet”, EUA, 1968) – 4 min. Direção e Roteiro: David Lynch. Com: Peggy Lynch. * “A Avó” (“The Grandmother”, EUA, 1970) – 34 min. Direção e Roteiro: David Lynch. Com: Richard White e Dorothy McGinnis. * “A Amputada” (“The Amputee”, EUA, 1974) – 9 min. Direção e Roteiro: David Lynch. Com: Catherine E. Coulson e David Lynch. * “Férias Permanentes” (“Permanent Vacation”, EUA, 1980) – 69 min. Direção e Roteiro: Jim Jarmusch. Com: Chris Parker e Leila Gastil. Total: 2h00 min. 12/05/2006 - “Atirem no Pianista”, de François Truffaut Após o grande sucesso dos filmes que marcaram o início da Nouvelle Vague (“Acossado”, “Hiroshima Mon Amour” e “Os incompreendidos”) seguiu-se para o movimento cinematográfico estrondosos fracassos de público. Seria a Nouvelle Vague apenas um modismo, como queriam os seus críticos? A história que se seguiu e a consistência estética dos filmes “fracassados”, como “Atirem no Painista” provam que não. Neste filme, François Truffaut mistura elementos de diversos gêneros, como o noir, a comédia pastelão, o musical e o neo-realismo para criar o seu filme mais experimental e ousado formalmente. O vanguardismo não se reflete em opacidade: a história do pianista Charlie Kohler (Charles Aznavour) que se envolve com gângsteres no submundo de Paris é um dos filmes mais leves de Truffaut. O diretor recebeu 71 votos do público do Cineclube Subterrâneos. * “Atirem no Pianista” (“Tirez sur le Pianiste”, França, 1960) – 92 min. Direção: François Truffaut. Roteiro: David Goodis e François Truffaut. Com: Charles Aznavour, Marie Dubois e Nicole Berger. Total: 1h32 min. 19/05/2006 - “A Woman Under the Influence”, de John Cassavetes Este é provavelmente o filme mais tenso e dramático da filmografia de John Cassavetes, e por isso mesmo é considerado por muitos como sua obra-prima. A vida de uma família centrada em um casal problemático – os Longhetti – é dissecada neste longa: da vida cotidiana e dos almoços com os amigos até a crise nervosa da esposa Mabel. A improvisação permitida por este roteiro esquemático e pela direção indulgente faz com que os atores desenvolvam livremente e profundamente seus personagens, chegando a cumes impressionantes, quase convulsivos. Peter Falk e Gena Rowlands se superam, com suas interpretações intensas do casal Nick e Mabel. A versão exibida é a original do diretor, que recebeu 71 votos do público do Cineclube Subterrâneos. * “A Woman Under the Influence” (EUA, 1974) – 146 min. Direção e Roteiro: John Cassavetes. Com: Peter Falk, Gena Rowlands, Lady Rowlands e Kat Cassavetes. Total: 2h26 min. 26/05/2006 - “A Chinesa”, de Jean-Luc Godard O grande campeão foi Jean-Luc Godard, com 75 votos, de forma que a exibição de seu filme será especial, pois comentada pelo professor de comunicação da UFMG e especialista em Godard, César Guimarães. Um grupo de estudantes franceses se juntam a camponeses e operários numa célula maoísta para discutir a teoria e prática revolucionária na França de 1967. Dirigido por Godard em sua fase maoísta, “A Chinesa” pode ter se tornado um tanto datado devido aos diálogos um tanto propagandísticos e ideológicos de seus personagens. Mas a forma com que este filme é conduzido ainda continua revolucionária e atual: pondo em questão e debate todas as idéias apresentadas, o filme não se fecha em uma ideologia definida, sendo um filme completamente político. O filme capta como nenhum outro o ambiente que iria desencadear os acontecimentos de maio de 68 na França. * “A Chinesa” (“La Chinoise”, França, 1967) – 96 min. Direção e Roteiro: Jean-Luc Godard. Com: Anne Wiazemsky, Jean-Pierre Léaud e Juliet Berto. Total: 1h36 min. SESSÃO COMENTADA. Junho / 2006 - Nuberu Bagu, A Nouvelle Vague Japonesa Entre os anos 50 e 70 o mundo viveu uma enxurrada de movimentos cinematográficos inovadores que reagiam aos grandes estúdios e às formulas gastas do cinema hollywoodiano: o Cinema Novo no Brasil, o Free Cinema na Inglaterra, o Novo Cinema alemão, e, sobretudo, a influente e popular Nouvelle Vague francesa. No Japão, os jovens diretores da aurora dos anos 60 lutavam não apenas contra uma forte tradição cultural e cinemática representada por figuras como Yazujiro Ozu e Kenji Mizoguchi, mas também contra os graves problemas sociais, políticos e econômicos que assolavam o Japão do pós-guerra. Fortemente influenciados pelo cinema francês de sua época (Nuberu Bagu é uma transliteração de Nouvelle Vague), diretores como Imamura, Masumura, Oshima, Shindô, Shinoda, Suzuki e Teshigahara produziram obras profundamente japonesas, porém plenamente capazes de atravessar fronteiras nacionais. 02/06/2006 - “Porcos e Encouraçados”, de Shohei Imamura "Porcos e Encouraçados" é tido como o primeiro filme em que se pôde ver o estilo inconfundível de Shohei Imamura (autor de "Balada de Narayama" e "A Enguia") sem concessões a sua produtora e às imagens tradicionais do cinema japonês. Ao contrário do que acontece nas obras de Ozu (com quem trabalhou como assistente) e Mizoguchi, as mulheres nos filmes de Imamura não se resignam a sua posição na sociedade e se utilizam das armas que têm a mão para poder se sobrepor aos homens e à intervenção americana no país. Os dois últimos (os porcos e encouraçados do título?), na visão naturalista de Imamura, são regidos apenas por instintos básicos e animalescos. Apenas as mulheres, detentoras também dos mistérios da natureza humana, seriam capazes de fazer o contraponto ao status quo japonês do pós-guerra, na visão crítica e bem-humorada de Imamura neste filme. * “Porcos e Encouraçados” (“Buta to Gunkan”, Japão, 1961) – 108 min. Direção: Shohei Imamura. Roteiro: Hashi Yamauchi. Com: Jitsuko Yoshimura e Yôko Minamida. Total: 1h48 min. 09/06/2006 - “O Enforcamento”, de Nasiga Oshima Oshima ficou internacionalmente conhecido pelo poético e polêmico "Império dos Sentidos", de 1976, mas nesta época o diretor já possuía uma sólida carreira iniciada em 1959, sempre marcada pela inovação e pelo forte conteúdo político. "O enforcamento", um de seus mais famosos filmes, não é exceção. Pelo contrário, talvez seja o mais representativo de seus filmes, por levar as características do cinema da Nuberu Bagu ao extremo. Trata-se da história de um jovem coreano por estupro e assassinato, que, condenado à morte, sobrevive ao enforcamento. Esta situação estranha vai lentamente se tornando mais e mais absurda, transformando-se em uma comédia negra digna de Buñuel e Beckett. Trata-se de uma experimento que mescla linguagem cinematográfica e teatral, e de uma sátira política contundente sobre o preconceito, o sistema penal e o Japão dos anos 60. * “O Enforcamento” (“Koshikei”, Japão, 1968) – 117 min. Direção: Nasiga Oshima. Roteiro: Nasiga Oshima e Michinori Fukao. Com: Do-Yun Yu, Kei Sato e Fumiu Watanabe. Total: 1h57 min. 23/06/2006 - “A Mulher das Dunas”, de Hiroshi Teshigahara Um entomologista japonês, ao ir para uma área deserta em busca de insetos raros, se vê em uma situação insólita, preso em uma casa construída em um poço de areia, com uma mulher desconhecida e uma tarefa digna de Sísifo. Esta história simples é o pano de fundo de uma das mais aclamadas obras do cinema mundial, vencedora em Cannes e indicada ao Oscar em 1964. A leveza das atuações contrasta com o peso do ambiente e da atmosfera criadas por Teshigahara, fazendo confluir no filme questões políticas, existenciais, cinematográficas e psicológicas. A montagem é milimetricamente calculada, porém fluida; o ritmo é ora lento e onírico, ora tenso e pulsado. Ao mesmo tempo erótico e amedrontador, hipnotizante e perturbador, "A mulher das Dunas" é como um labirinto feito de areia: perfeitamente simétrico e completamente assimétrico. * “A Mulher das Dunas” (“Sunna No Onna”, Japão, 1964) – 123 min. Direção: Hiroshi Teshigahara. Roteiro: Kôbô Abe. Com: Eiji Okada e Kyôko Kishida. Total: 2h03 min. 30/06/2006 - "Onibaba", de Kaneto Shindo Na mitologia japonesa, Onibaba é uma espécie de mulher-demônio. Neste filme de Kaneto Shindo, representa os horrores da guerra e os resultados moralmente nefastos das coisas que se pode fazer para sobreviver durante este período de miséria. Trata-se de uma obra que mescla suspense, fantasia, terror e drama psicológico freudiano ao relatar a história de duas mulheres tentando sobreviver no interior do Japão devastado pela guerra. A fotografia é suntuosa e elegante, evocando tanto os grandes mestres do cinema japonês quanto os contestadores contemporâneos da nuberu bagu. Shindo pode ser considerado, desta forma, um ponto de ligação entre o cinema tradicional de Mizoguchi e Ichikawa e as experimentações de contemporâneos como Masumura e Suzuki, mesmo porque, ele fez roteiros para filmes de todos estes diretores, com sucesso em todos os casos. * “Onibaba” (idem, Japão, 1964) – 103 min. Direção e Roteiro: Kaneto Shindo. Com: Nobuko Otowa, Kei Sato, Jukichi Uno, Taiji Tonoyama Total: 1h43 min. Julho / 2006 - A evolução do Western e do cinema norte-americano 07/07/2006 - Nos primórdios de Hollywood A história do cinema norte-americano se confunde com a história dos western. “O Grande Roubo do Trem”, considerado o primeiro filme narrativo produzido nos EUA, é ambientado num oeste que ainda não era “velho”, pois em 1903 alguns dos personagens que virariam lendas do faroeste (como Pat Garrett e Calamity Jane) ainda estavam vivos. O filme de Edwin S. Porter deu tom não apenas para um gênero, mas para todo o cinema norte-americano, que viria a ser baseado quase em sua totalidade em narrativas. “Os Invasores” veio em 1912, quando a narrativa já era comum, e sua importância está no fato de que a grandiosidade da obra (que inclui cenas de batalha, figurino e ambientação excepcionais para a época) só foi possível graças à visão do produtor e diretor Thomas H. Ince, que introduziu o sistema de estúdios em Hollywood, sistema que até hoje é um padrão de produção cinematográfica. Além disso, “Os Invasores” é estrelado e co-dirigido por Francis Ford, irmão mais velho de um dos diretores mais importantes da era de ouro de Hollywood (e mestre dos westerns), John Ford. Por fim, “A Batalha na Ravina Elderbush” é um western dirigido por D. W. Griffith, o primeiro grande diretor norte-americano. Considerado o melhor dos filmes de Griffith precedentes ao épico “O Nascimento de uma Nação”, neste média-metragem já vemos como o toque de um cineasta genial pode direcionar um filme simples no caminho de uma grande obra de arte. * “O Grande Roubo do Trem” (“The Great Train Robbery”, EUA, 1903) – 12 min. Direção e Roteiro: Edwin S. Porter. Com: A.C. Abadie e Broncho Billy. * “Os Invasores” (“The Invaders”, EUA, 1912) – 41 min. Direção: Thomas H. Ince e Francis Ford. Roteiro: C. Gardner Sullivan. Com: Francis Ford e Ethel Grandin. * “A Batalha na Ravina Elderbush” (“The Battle at Elderbush Gulch”, EUA, 1913) – 29 min. Direção e Roteiro: D. W. Griffith. Com: Mae Marsh, e Robert Harron. Total: 1h22 min. 14/07/2006 - "O Preço de um Homem", de Anthony Mann O clássico de Anthonny Mann é considerado por muitos um dos melhores filmes do gênero, e é o terceiro trabalho do diretor estrelado por James Stewart. Um Western sobre ganância, coragem, caçadores de recompensas e, como não podia faltar, redenção. O personagem de Stewart (Howard Kamp) é um caçador de recompensas perseguindo o assassino Ben Vandergroat, interpretador por Robert Ryan. Ao encontra-lo, o grupo de caçadores é surpreendido com a lábia de sua presa, que tenta coloca-los uns contra os outros. A trama se desenvolve ao longo da viagem de volta ao Texas, dando ao espectador a oportunidade de se sentirem tocados tanto pela paisagem quanto pela história, muito bem interpretada pelos atores. * "O preço de Um Homem" ("The Naked Spur, EUA, 1953). 91 min. Direção e Roteiro: Anthony Mann. Com: James Stewart, Janet Leigh e Robert Ryan. 21/07/2006 - “Tiro Certo”, de Monte Hellman Monte Hellman é um dos diretores que tem seu nome ligado com a “revisão” do gênero western ocorrida sobretudo nos anos 60 e 70. Entretanto, o caminho escolhido por ele para injetar vida e subverter os clichês dos “bang-bang” é bastante sui generis: em “Tiro Certo”, Hellman leva às últimas conseqüências os personagens marcantes do western (mulheres misteriosas, bandidos sem escrúpulos, heróis durões, jovem de bom coração) ao retirar do filme qualquer vestígio de contexto e história, centrando o filme em uma perseguição que parece não ter começo nem fim. Resta no filme apenas o sentimento de confusão e tensão crescentes que o espectador sente instantes antes de um duelo decisivo em um faroeste clássico. Uma suspensão e uma espera prolongada que torna este um impressionante e eficaz experimento em linguagem cinematográfica. * “Tiro Certo” (“The Shooting”, EUA, 1967) – 82 min. Direção: Monte Hellman. Roteiro: Adrein Joyce. Com: Warren Oates, Jack Nicholson, Millie Perkins e Will Hutchkins”. Total: 1h22 min. 28/07/2006 - "Pat Garrett & Billy the Kid", de Sam Peckinpah Ao lado de Sergio Leone, Sam Peckinpah é o grande nome do “western moderno”. Sua capacidade de simultaneamente tornar a violência poética e garantir tridimensionalidade aos personagens em geral maniqueístas do gênero já fora atestada em grandes filmes como “Meu Ódio Será Sua Herança” e “Pistoleiros do Entardecer”. Mas em “Pat Garrett & Billy The Kid”, Peckinpah parece ter atingido seu auge como diretor de westerns. Não apenas os dois personagens principais ultrapassam as figuras de “bandido” e “mocinho”, como sua relação é muito mais complexa do que aquela entre caça e caçador. E o mundo que os envolve é um oeste cheio de vida, completamente verossímil, com pessoas normais levando vidas normais nos EUA do final do séc. XIX – um momento no qual a selvageria e violência dos velhos tempos começava a desaparecer, e homens com Pat Garret e Billy the Kid já se sentiam fora de lugar, anacrônicos. Nota: a versão que exibiremos é a nova edição de 2005, bastante diferente tanto daquela censurada pelo estúdio em 1973, quando da versão “inchada” do filme, lançada em 1988, poucos anos após a morte de Peckinpah. * “Pat Garret & Billy the Kid” (idem, EUA, 1973) – 115 min. Direção: Sam Peckinpah. Roteiro: Rudy Wurlitzer. Com: James Coburn, Kris Kristofferson e Bob Dylan Total: 1h55 min Agosto/2006: Cinema Marginal Brasileiro 04/08/2006 – “A mulher de Todos”, de Rogério Sganzerla Cansada dos homens bacanas (foram exilados, coitados...), a “Vampira Sexual” Ângela Carne-e-Osso (Helena Ignez) resolve dedicar-se inteiramente aos boçais. O lugar perfeito para isto é a Ilha dos Prazeres, o preferido da classe média paulista e dos fracassados em geral. Desconfiado de Ângela está o seu marido, Dr. Plirtz (Jô Soares) - dono do truste das histórias em quadrinhos, nazista fracassado e bitolado, segundo ele próprio – que manda um detetive igualmente boçal vigiá-la. Fazendo uma bricolagem de Godard, chanchada e de filmes eróticos, Sganzerla fez aqui uma pornochanchada avant la lettre, que ao contrário destas, é inventivo em sua apropriação fragmentada dos ícones e dos clichês, assim como um perfeito veículo para a presença magnética de Helena Ignez . O diretor queria com este filme “fazer do cinema brasileiro o pior cinema do mundo”, mas só conseguiu criar “um dos 10 mais” da cinematografia brasileira além de uma crítica implacável ao fascismo reinante no Brasil dos anos 60. * “A Mulher de Todos” (Brasil, 1969). 93 min. Direção e Roteiro: Rogério Sganzerla. Com: Helena Ignez, Jô Soares, Stênio Garcia, Paulo Villaça e Antonio Pitanga Total: 1h33 min. 11/08/2006 – “Matou a Família e foi ao Cinema”, de Júlio Bressane Um dos principais filmes do "Cinema Marginal" carioca, "Matou a Família e foi ao Cinema" é também sem dúvida o principal trabalho de Júlio Bressane. Filmado em apenas 12 dias, com um baixíssimo orçamento, o filme estabeleceu Bressane, então com 23 anos, como um dos principais nomes do Cinema Marginal brasileiro, junto com Rogério Sganzerla, Ozualdo Candeias e Luiz Rosemberg. Com seu título tirado de uma manchete de um jornal tablóide, a única referência de fato ao título do filme são as primeiras cenas iniciais, na qual um rapaz de classe média baixa carioca mata os pais a navalhadas e vai ao cinema ver Perdidos de Amor. Após isso, o filme adentra num espiral, alternando cenas aparentemente não relacionadas entre si, desde crimes hediondos (também inspirados em notícias de tablóides), um homem sendo torturado e morto (pela ditadura?) e duas amigas que tiram férias numa casa de campo, e seu relacionamento gradativamente adentra em tendências lésbicas. A seqüência final com as duas, na casa de campo, com a trilha de Roberto Carlos é, discutivelmente, uma das melhores seqüências já filmadas no cinema nacional. * “Matou a Família e foi ao Cinema” (Brasil, 1969). 78 min. Direção e Roteiro: Júlio Bressane. Com: Renara Sorrah, Márcia Rodrigues, Antero de Oliveira e Guará Rodrigues Total: 1h50 min. 25/08/2006 – “Meteorango Kid, o Herói intergalático”, de André Luiz Oliveira “Quando a gente não pode fazer nada, a gente avacalha.” havia dito o Bandido da Luz Vermelha no filme de Sganzerla. Era a chave para André Luiz Oliveira abrir todas as possibilidades de seu primeiro filme. A avacalhação e uma grande vontade de cinema são os elementos que servem ao diretor como resistência ao clima opressivo e sem futuro da época, assim como o guia para o protagonista de sua história. Lula é um universitário vagabundo, que não faz muito da vida além de fumar maconha, avacalhar os ativistas, tentar ser ator e sonhar matar os pais vestido de Batman. Nada para fazer, ainda resta imaginar o improvável e viver o ainda possível. Filme tropicalista como nenhum outro, “Meteorango Kid” é o desbunde a 24 quadros por segundo. * “Meteorango Kid, o Herói intergalático” (Brasil, 1969). 85 min. Direção e Roteiro: André Luiz Oliveira. Com: Antônio Luís Martins, Carlos Bastos, Milton Gaúcho e Caveirinha. Total: 1h25 min. Setembro/2006: Os Favoritos da Casa – seleção do grupo 23:58 01/09/2006 – “São Paulo S/A”, de Luiz Sérgio Person Na primeira cena vemos, através de uma janela, o personagem de Carlos (Walmor Chagas) abandonar a sua esposa (Eva Wilma). Refletida nesta mesma janela está a cidade de São Paulo. Em um único plano, todo o filme: os personagens mostrados, em suas idiossincrasias, buscam-se afirmar de forma ora cínica ora desesperada diante da complexidade urbana. Ao decorrer do filme percebemos que este contínuo confrontamento com a prisão da metrópole é apenas mais uma ilusão. Contrariamente aos primeiros filmes do Cinema Novo, Person irá deslocar o seu regionalismo em direção a maior cidade do país, focando-se na questão do crescimento urbano, da industrialização e da crise dos valores da nova burguesia. A notar-se também a perfeita ambientação e representação dos costumes locais, assim como a elegante encenação de Person, fortemente influenciada por Antonioni e Zurlini. * “São Paulo S/A” (Brasil, 1965). 107 min. Direção: Luiz Sérgio Person. Com: Walmor Chagas, Eva Wilma, Darlene Glória, Mario Aldrá e Etty Fraser Total: 1h47 min. 15/09/2006 - “O Mal dos Trópicos”, de Apichatpong Weerasethakul Certamente um dos filmes mais aclamados pela crítica especializada até agora no século XXI, “Mal dos Trópicos” surpreende pela técnica primorosa e pela originalidade. São apresentadas duas histórias ligadas de uma maneira um tanto quanto obscura. A primeira é um romance entre um soldado e um rapaz do campo. A segunda é um mito tradicional tailandês, sobre as relações e os devires entre os homens e os animais. O mais impressionante é sentir como Weerasethakul consegue transportar o espectador para locais diferentes através de seu domínio da câmera e da fotografia: da atmosfera ensolarada e tranqüila que marca com leveza a primeira parte do filme à tensão e paranóia geradas pelas sombras e sons da floresta na segunda metade. Prescindindo quase inteiramente de diálogos e explicações, o diretor consegue apresentar em conjunto estas duas histórias com temas e climas radicalmente diferentes, e ainda é capaz de fazê-lo dando equilíbrio ao filme. * “Mal dos Trópicos” (“Sud Pralad”, Tailândia, 2004) – 118 min. Direção e roteiro: Apichatpong Weerasethakul. Com: Banlop Lomnoi e Sakda Kaewbuadee Total: 1h58 min. 22/07/2006 - “A Salvo”, de Todd Haynes Acossada por sintomas de uma doença não identificada, uma típica dona-de-casa americana (Juliane Moore) descobre-se com alergia a vida urbana. Uma comunidade New Age longe de toda convivência social e “sujeira” da cidade torna-se a solução para o seu problema. Em um clima claustrofóbico e sufocante vemos a sua busca pela cura, filmados de forma estéril e fria, nos remetendo a um curioso meio-termo entre Kubrick e um melodrama de Fassbinder. Haynes faz de “A Salvo” um estranho filme de terror sobre a falta de desejo da era da comida diet e dos livros de auto-ajuda. De sobra, uma implacável crítica ao modo de vida formatado da sociedade americana e de sua paranóia. No que em filmes como “Beleza Americana” e “Tiros em Columbine” não encontramos de nenhuma modo, em “A salvo” nos salta aos olhos: uma crítica inteligente e sutil com espantável rigor estético. * “A Salvo” (“Safe”, EUA, 1995) – 119 min. Direção e roteiro: Todd Haynes. Com: Juliane Moore, Peter Friedman, Xender Berkley e Kate McGregor Stewart Total: 1h59 min. 29/07/2006 - “Meu Vizinho Totoro”, de Hayao Miyazaki Longa metragem em animação do criador de “A viagem de Chihiro” e “O castelo Voador”, Hayao Miyazaki cria um mundo fantástico onde Totoro, um deus da floresta encontra em Satsuki, uma criança que está com a mãe doente no hospital, uma companheira para seus passeios pela floresta. Com uma narrativa mais tranqüila, que remete aos clássicos desenhos da Disney dos anos 60, Totoro possui uma temática leve e melodramática, diferente dos vários simbolismos que ocorrem nas animações japonesas. Um filme que utiliza da esfera e da temática infantil para contar uma história que pode ser entendida por crianças e adultos. * “Meu Vizinho Totoro” (“Tonari no Totoro”, Japão, 1988) – 86 min. Direção e roteiro: Hayao Miyazaki. Total: 1h26 min Outubro/2006 - Werner Herzog Um dos principais e mais influentes cineastas do Novo Cinema Alemão, Werner Herzog construiu uma obra de grande vitalidade e singularidade, conhecida principalmente por seus filmes realizados nas décadas de 70 e 80. Obliterada por suas obras ficcionais de maturidade (facilmente encontráveis nas locadoras de BH) estão suas obras iniciais e sua vasta filmografia documental, de semelhante contundência e de uma enorme inventividade, que o coloca como um dos principais documentaristas das ultimas décadas. São estes filmes injustamente pouco conhecidos é que serão contemplados na mostra dedicada ao diretor no Cineclube Subterrâneos. 06/10/2006 - “Herakles”, “Última Palavra” e “Sinais de Vida”, de Werner Herzog Na primeira sessão, seus primeiros filmes. Em "Herakles" e "Última Palavra", seus primeiros curtas, já se percebe a indefinição entre a narrativa ficcional e documental que estará presente em boa parte dos seus filmes documentários posteriores, assim como traços do tom irônico e algo surreal diante de seus personagens como em alguns dos seus primeiros longas. Em seu primeiro longa-metragem, "Sinais de Vida", tem-se a historia de um soldado alemão deslocado na segunda guerra mundial para uma região mediterrânea onde não há o menor sinal de combates bélicos. Entediado cada vez mais com a sua situação e por não agüentar mais seguir as regras superiores, rebela-se loucamente contra todos que o suportam e lhe opõem. O tema fundamental de praticamente todos os filmes de Herzog aparece de forma clara aqui: incapazes de compreender ou de suportar os padrões sociais e os códigos de convivência, os personagens herzogianos se engrandecem na luta contra estes limites impostos e os limites naturais, atingindo assim algo indefinido entre a transcendência, a genialidade e a loucura. Loucura apenas para a nossa visão reconciliada com o mundo, é necessário dizer. * “Herakles” (“Idem”, Alemanha, 1962). 12 min. Direção e roteiro: Werner Herzog. * “Última Palavra” (“Letzte Worte”, Alemanha, 1968). 13 min. Direção e roteiro: Werner Herzog. * “Sinais de Vida” (“Lebenszeichen”, Alemanha/Grécia, 1968). 91 min. Direção e roteiro: Werner Herzog. Com: Peter Brogle, Wolfgang Reichmann, Athina Zacharopoulou e Wolfgang Stumpf. Total: 1h 56min 20/10/2006 –“Até os Anões Começaram Pequenos”, de Werner Herzog Não reconciliados são também os anões de "Até os Anões Começaram Pequenos", que se revoltam contra sua situação de prisioneiros e organizam um motim. Porém, aos poucos, percebe-se que a violência, a depravação e a injustiça partem tanto dos opressores quanto dos oprimidos. Com um forte tom grotesco, de recusa com a condescendência, garantido pelas atuações de um elenco formado apenas por atores anões amadores, este é um dos filmes mais perturbadores da carreira de Herzog, pontuada pelo pessimismo. Após ser preso e torturado pelo governo camaronês ao ser confundido com um soldado mercenário nas filmagens de "Fata Morgana", Herzog faz o seu filme mais conhecido: Aguirre, Cólera dos Deuses. * “Até os Anões Começaram Pequenos” (“Auch Zwerge haben klein angefangen”, Alemanha, 1970). 96 min. Direção e roteiro: Werner Herzog. Com: Helmut Doring, Gerd Gickel, Paul Glauer e Pepi Hermine Total: 1h 36min 27/10/2006 –“O Grande Êxtase do Entalhador Steiner” e “Lição nas Trevas” de Werner Herzog A sua veia documental e seu mote ficcional acabam por se encontrar no filme seguinte, "O Grande Êxtase do Entalhador Steiner". Walter Steiner é o recordista mundial de saltos de esqui e um herói legitimamente herzoguiano: solitário, obcecado e sempre desafiando os limites. Neste curto filme, ele quebra o seu próprio recorde algumas vezes, enquanto seus adversários nem chegam a desafiá-lo. Enquanto o publico e a organização do evento exigem que ele aumente ainda mais a sua marca, ele teme que os seus próprios saltos o levem a morte. Estes saltos (maravilhosamente registrados) talvez representem a qualidade transcendente de todos os filmes de Herzog: numa ação sobre-humana de seus personagens, eleva-se a materialidade ate o místico. A construção do mito fica por conta do diretor. O mesmo tom etéreo e de sonho transcendente no tempo e espaço esta presente na bela trilha sonora produzida pelo grupo Popol Vuh, que eleva este filme a condição de obra-prima. Em seguida, Herzog fez os seus principais filmes, trabalhando com dois homens completamente distintos, que se assemelhavam apenas na não adequação aos padrões sociais: Bruno S., um ex-interno de instituições psiquiátricas e não-ator, com quem fez "O Enigma de Kaspar Hauser" e "Stroszek", e Klaus Kinski, um dos maiores atores do pós-guerra e doido de jogar pedra (ver o documentário "Meu Melhor Inimigo", do próprio Herzog, sobre a conturbada relação entre os dois), com quem fez o já citado "Aguirre" e mais "Nosferatu", "Woyzeck" e "Fitzcarraldo". A grandeza dos personagens interpretados por estes acaba sempre em fins patéticos e fúteis, mas que se mostram sempre como eufóricas e puras rebeliões diante do status quo. Neste meio tempo, também filmou "Coração de Cristal", em que trabalhou apenas com atores hipnotizados. Nos anos 80 e 90 a carreira de Herzog se torna bastante irregular, mas não ausente de grandes obras. A principal delas é "Lição nas Trevas". De volta ao deserto, Herzog observa a destruição de poços de petróleo na primeira Guerra do Golfo. A partir daí cria um ensaio livre e visualmente exuberante em que põe em choque o fascinante e macabro das guerras, assim como o desejo de destruição dos homens. A paisagem em chamas se torna uma evocação do apocalipse, sem que se retire o seu eterno mistério, e as musicas de Mahler e Wagner inseridas na trilha do filme o transforma num réquiem pela destruição, Num tempo sem história, num espaço sem lugar, transcorre este filme, que nos coloca a seguinte questão: não seriam estas belas imagens da destruição, imorais? Cabe ver, antes de responder. * “O Grande Êxtase do Entalhador Steiner” (“Die Große Ekstase des Bildschnitzers Steiner, Alemanha, 1974). 45 min. Direção e Roteiro: Werner Herzog. Com: Walter Steiner, Werner Herzog. * “Lição nas Trevas” (“Lektionen in Finsternis, França/Reino Unido/Alemanha, 1992). 50 min Direção e Roteiro: Werner Herzog. Com: Werner Herzog Total: 1h 35min Novembro/2006: Cinema & Literatura: escritores cineastas/roteiristas A relação entre cinema e literatura sempre foi bastante estreita. Desde o começo do século XX, a maioria da produção mundial de cinema foi pelo caminho de “contar histórias” através de imagens e sons, alinhando-se em uma tradição narrativa ocidental na qual se inserem grande parte da dramaturgia e da literatura ocidental. Exemplo disto é que não foram poucos os filmes baseados em romances, peças e contos de grandes nomes da literatura mundial. Mas o que esta mostra se propõe a explorar são aqueles momentos onde a relação entre cinema e literatura foi ainda mais a fundo: os filmes que foram dirigidos e/ou cujos roteiros foram diretamente escritos por grandes romancistas, contistas e dramaturgos. Não se tratam de adaptações apenas, mas de filmes em cuja construção os escritores tiveram interferência direta. 10/11/2006 – Graham Greene Autor de grande renome e sucesso internacional, o britânico Graham Greene mesclou – em romances como “Expresso do Oriente”, “O Poder e a Glória”, “Fator Humano” e “O Décimo Homem” – ambientações e fórmulas narrativas de literatura pulp, (isto é, livros de mistério, de policiais, de espionagem etc.) com temas sérios como religião e política, construindo assim uma obra distinta e realista, oscilando sempre entre o best seller e o erudito. Seus roteiros para o cinema possuem essas mesmas características, sendo igualmente bem sucedidos, especialmente aqueles dirigidos pelo parceiro Carol Reed, como “O Ídolo Caído” e “O Terceiro Homem”, este último considerado por muitos o melhor filme britânico de todos os tempos. Em “Nosso Homem em Havana”, Greene conta uma história bem humorada sobre um espião inglês na Cuba pré-revolucionária. Filmado no breve período entre a queda de Fulgencio Batista e o alinhamento político da ilha com a União Soviética, o filme é bastante irônico em relação às políticas externas européia e caribenha, com as quais Greene teve muito contato, por ter trabalhado na inteligência militar britânica antes de sua carreira de escritor. * “Nosso Homem em Havana” (“Our Man in Havana”, Inglaterra, 1959) – 111 min. Direção: Carol Reed. Roteiro: Graham Greene. Com: Alec Guinness, Burl Ives, Beatrice Severn e Ernie Kovacs. Total: 1h51 min 17/11/2006 – Jean Genet, Samuel Beckett, Yukio Mishima & Marguerite Duras Em “Un Chant d’Amour”, único filme escrito e dirigido por Jean Genet, o pupilo de Sartre parece transpor magistralmente sua escrita para a tela. Tudo o que poderia se esperar de um filme do autor de “O Ladrão” está neste curta arrebatador. O filme mostra, com enorme cuidado estético, a incomum comunicação entre dois prisioneiros isolados por pesadas paredes de concreto. Plena de um homoerotismo orgulhoso, viril e direto, esta obra pulsa de uma beleza hipermasculina marginal e ímpar. Fruto de uma união preciosa entre o escritor Samuel Beckett (de “Esperando Godot”, “Malone Morre”), o ator Buster Keaton (rival de Charles Chaplin na Hollywood da década de 20, famoso por filmes como “Sherlock Jr.”), o cinematógrafo Boris Kaufman (ganhador do Oscar por “Sindicato de Ladrões”) e o diretor de teatro Alan Schneider (que dirigiu a première americana de “Esperando Godot”, além de mais de outras 100 peças), “Film” é um retrato do homem e sua percepção. Baseado na teoria de Berkeley “esse est percepti” (“ser é ser percebido”), o filme mostra a luta de um homem em sua dissolução ao deixar de ser percebido. Film foi o ultimo trabalho de Buster Keaton, lançado após sua morte e a única experiência cinematográfica de Beckett. Uma obra de peso, louvada por grandes nomes como Gilles Deleuze. Yukio Mishima atuou em filmes de grandes diretores da nouvelle vague japonesa, como “Medo da Morte” de Yazuso Masumura e “Lagarto Negro” de Kinji Fukasaku. Portanto, já era bastante envolvido com o cinema quando resolve produzir, escrever o roteiro, dirigir e estrelar “Patriotismo”, uma história de forte cunho político e filosófico envolvendo o suicídio ritual (suppuku) de um soldado japonês dividido entre honra e lealdade. Lançado simultaneamente como conto no livro “Morte em Pleno Verão”, “Patriotismo” é considerado como uma espécie de carta de suicídio do próprio Mishima, que viria a cometer suppuku em 1970, por motivos nacionalistas. Marguerite Duras encontra-se perfeitamente no meio da encruzilhada entre escritora e cineasta. Por um lado, escreveu romances de sucesso como “A Dor”, “Olhos Azuis Cabelos Negros” e o autobiográfico “O Amante”, que atingiu enorme sucesso no Brasil. Por outro, escreveu roteiros para grandes filmes, como “Moderato Cantabile”, de Peter Brook e o seminal “Hiroshima Mon Amour” de Alain Resnais; além de dirigir filmes como “Índia Song” “Des Journées Entières dans lês Arbres” e vários curta-metragens. Em “Cesarée”, o mais interessante é ver como, apesar de ser uma talentosa romancista, Duras consegue fugir da narrativa cinemática tradicional em seus filmes, escolhendo, ao invés de simplesmente contar uma história, apresentar poemas visuais apoiados por textos divagantes lidos em off. * “Um Canto de Amor” (“Um Chant d’Amour”, França, 1950) – 26 min. Direção e Roteiro: Jean Genet. Com: Java, André Reybaz e Coco Le Martiniquais. * “Film” (idem, EUA, 1965) – 22 Min. Direção: Alan Schneider. Roteiro: Samuel Beckett. Com: Buster Keaton. * “Patriotismo” (“Yûkuko”, Japão, 1966) – 30 min. Direção: Domoto Masaki e Yukio Mishima. Roteiro: Yukio Mishima. Com: Yukio Mishima e Yoshiko Tsuruoka. * “Cesarée” (idem, França, 1978) – 11 min. Direção e Roteiro: Marguerite Duras. Total: 1h29 min. 24/11/2006 – William Faulkner O escritor americano William Faulkner teve uma relação conturbada com Hollywood, trabalhando no roteiro de diversos filmes que em geral o desagradavam e só lhe serviam para pagar as suas contas, como o próprio afirmou. Chegou a dizer que o seu trabalho com roteiros acabou por empobrecer a sua escrita, tendo que se esforçar consideravelmente para recuperar o estilo inconfundível de obras como “O Som e a Fúria” e “Enquanto Agonizo”. “À Beira do Abismo” é uma das raras exceções em que o escritor se sentiu a vontade na máquina de Hollywood e isto se deveu principalmente a outro gênio, o diretor Howard Hawks, um de seus poucos amigos no showbusiness. A colaboração entre os dois deu origem a este que é um dos grandes clássicos do Noir, e que até hoje surpreende pela extrema complexidade de sua trama, assim como pelos seus rápidos e contundentes diálogos, no melhor estilo de Hawks. Contando ainda com as grandes estrelas Humphrey Bogart e Lauren Bacall, “À Beira do Abismo” é um exemplo do melhor que a indústria dos sonhos já produziu. * “À Beira do Abismo” (“The Big Sleep”, EUA, 1946) – 116 min. Direção: Howard Hawks. Roteiro: William Faulkner. Com: Humphrey Bogart, Lauren Bacall e Dorothy Malone. Total: 1h56 min. Dezembro/2006: Dois momentos da vanguarda oriental Os dois filmes apresentados neste mês pelo Cineclube Subterrâneos, apesar de terem relativamente poucas ligações diretas entre si, apresentam dois momentos distintos, porém extremamente criativos, do cinema oriental. Por um lado, Seijun Suzuki representa a nuberu bagu, a efervescência dos “cinemas novos” e “novas ondas” dos anos 60, das quais o movimento japonês é um dos mais fascinantes e menos conhecidos no Brasil. Por outro, Hou Hsiao-Hsien, , aparece como um dos mais importantes cineastas contemporâneos, sendo freqüentemente colocado à frente de um batalhão de cineastas orientais que na última década vêm dominando os festivais internacionais (Tsai-Ming Liang, Edward Yang, Apichatpong Weerastakhul, Im Sang-Soo, Wong Kar-Wai etc.). 01/12/2006 - “A Marca do Assassino”, de Seijun Suzuki “A Marca do Assassino” é a história de Hanada – terceiro matador na escala da Yakuza e fetichista por cheiro de arroz – que se torna alvo do misterioso “No. 1” e da sua organização após o aparecimento de uma estranha mulher. Mas também é uma poética paródia dos filmes de gângster japoneses que, além de superar os originais, é absurdamente inovador em seus enquadramentos bizarros, em sua estranha fotografia e na inventiva utilização de uma montagem fragmentada. Após a conclusão deste filme, Suzuki foi despedido de sua produtora - acusado de “fazer filmes que não ganham dinheiro nem fazem sentido”, voltando ao cinema apenas no final da década de 70. A partir daí seus filmes foram reconhecidos, e suas pesquisas estéticas influenciaram diretamente o cinema de diretores como Quentin Tarantino, Wong Kar-Wai, Jim Jarmusch e Takeshi Kitano. * “A Marca do Assassino” (“Koroshi no Rakuin”, Japão, 1967) – 98 min. Direção: Seijun Suzuki. Roteiro: Hashiro Guryu e Takeo Kimura. Com: Jô Shishido, Mariko Ogawa e Koji Nambara. Total: 1h38 min. 15/12/2006 - “Millenium Mambo”, de Hou-Hsiao Hsien Um dos maiores representantes do internacionalmente premiado novo cinema taiwanês, Hou Hsiao-Hisein é antes de tudo um cineasta que parece querer retratar uma realidade sua, particular. Seu cinema parece ser aquele tipo de arte suspensa no tempo, em que se captura um momento e não todo o tempo. Com isso, sua realidade não é completa, como queriam os neo-realistas, mas sim, uma realidade de um reflexo. Millenium Mambo é, antes de mais nada, um momento: a cada plano, a cada seqüencia, algo é suspenso e, como se as luzes das casas noturnas se ascendessem revelando algo. A cidade e suas luzes poderiam parecer ainda mais o ponto de partida do filme, é a isso que se é apresentado antes de mais nada, as luzes frias, um ruído inicial de música e só depois a personagem e a história. Não parece sem querer. Fugir do que estar em volta, das coisas que uma jovem urbana está cercada é antes de mais nada pensar no que se cerca. Hou parece nesse filme apresentar a perdição do urbano em primeiro plano. * “Millenium Mambo” (“Qianxi Mambo”, Taiwan/França, 2001) – 105 min. Direção: Hou-Hsiao Hsien. Roteiro: T’ien-wen Chu. Com: Qi Shu, Jack Kao, Chun-hao Tuan Total: 1h45 min. Maio/2007: Victor Erice Victor Erice é, com toda certeza, o segredo mais bem guardado do cinema espanhol. Com apenas três longa-metragens (e dois curtas) em mais de trinta anos de carreira cinematográfica, este cineasta compôs algumas das mais intrigantes e belas obras do cinema mundial do período imediatamente após a década de 60 – com especial destaque para seu filme de estréia, o inacreditável O Espírito da Colméia de 1973. No entanto, a recepção da obra de Erice parece acompanhar inversamente a excelência de seus filmes, pois, apesar de ter ganhado o grande prêmio do júri em Cannes em 1992 por seu terceiro filme O Sol do Marmeleiro – e também de ter recebido um prêmio análogo no Festival Internacional de São Paulo em 1984 por seu segundo filme O Sul de 1983 – ele continua um cineasta praticamente não visto. Nesse sentido, uma oportunidade de ver seus filmes se apresenta como um evento digno de atenção. Erice inicia sua filmografia em 1973 com o filme O Espírito da Colméia (El Espíritu de la Colmena). Obra considerada por muitos como hermética, esta narrativa da relação entre duas crianças – as irmãs Ana e Isabel, encenadas pelas atrizes mirins Ana Torrent e Isabel Tellería – que assistem o clássico Frankenstein de James Whale em um pequeno cinema numa vila do interior da Espanha à época da derrocada da Guerra Civil Espanhola (início da década de 40), e que, após assistirem ao filme iniciam um jogo fantasmagórico de encenação/recusa da realidade com a finalidade de invocar o mítico monstro, adquire contornos de alegoria política se lembramos que esta época assiste à vitória do general Francisco Franco, instaurador do fascismo na Espanha. Além das crianças, o filme retrata os personagens da mãe e do pai, adultos completamente imersos em um mutismo desolador que passam seus dias em atividades solitárias: a mãe a escrever cartas para um outro homem desconhecido (um amante?), o pai, a escrever um tratado acerca do cultivo de abelhas (o que talvez sirva como uma referência a um outro ícone do pós-guerra espanhol: o escritor Camilo José Cela, que não só combateu naquele conflito no lado franquista, como tem sua principal obra em um romance intitulado A Colméia de 1951). Entretanto, o que realmente impressiona neste filme é a sua beleza plástica. Tendo como diretor de fotografia o grande Luis Cuadrado (que estava ficando cego à época) a câmera passeia pela planície espanhola ressaltando toda a desolação que atravessa o filme; ao passo que, quando o plano se dá nos interiores da casa onde vivem as crianças, a composição do jogo entre claro/escuro parece querer dizer ao espectador que a única realidade ali é a do pesadelo. Impressionante também é a atuação que Erice consegue retirar das crianças, principalmente da atriz Ana Torrent – que mais tarde atuaria no filme Cría Cuervos de Carlos Saura – que com a idade de apenas oito anos consegue imprimir uma profundidade assombrosa a sua atuação. Se existe um filme que conseguiu captar o ambiente infantil no que ele tem de imaginativo e mágico – ao mesmo tempo em que transcende este ambiente – este filme é O Espírito da Colméia. Após um hiato de 10 anos, Erice filma O Sul (El Sur), a estória de uma garota fascinada pelo passado de seu pai e pelo sul da Espanha, elementos intimamente conectados e misteriosos para ela. Muitas características fazem deste filme se assemelhar ao anterior, podendo até ser compreendido como uma continuação. Assim como em O Espírito da Colméia, os protagonistas mantêm-se completamente isolados, forjando suas identidades em um ambiente frio e árido, marcado por um passado mal-resolvido ou simplesmente incompreensível. É possível, a partir destes elementos, ver uma intenção alegórica de Erice, ao atrelar o sentimento de isolamento e melancolia dos personagens ao dos espanhóis no período da Ditadura Franquista. Mas O Sul também permite interpretações ainda mais profundas. Isto só se torna possível através do extremo cuidado e precisão com que o diretor cria um ritmo deliberadamente calmo e pacífico para o seu filme, nos permitindo observar atentamente as palavras, os rostos e gestos dos personagens, e, por conseqüência, ver aí os seus mais profundos sentimentos. O Sul à que se refere o filme também não é apenas a região da Espanha que os personagens mantêm distância, mas uma presença mítica, lugar imaginário que não pode ser alcançado ou visto. Tanto um paraíso perdido quanto um pesadelo, o sul é o lugar onde os personagens devem imaginar de alguma maneira para formarem suas próprias identidades. Bem como através da fotografia e do ritmo, o isolamento nestes filmes é reforçado através de metáforas de enquadramento e do som. Quadros dentro de quadros, janelas e portas abundam em seus filmes, indicando a angústia existencial dos personagens e o isolamento destes de um mundo do qual estão excluídos, enquanto os sons fora de quadro (latidos, tiros, vento, etc), assim como as palavras ditas ou escritas pelos personagens apontam para o desconhecido da imaginação e da memória. Desta forma, através da relação entre imagem e som, pode surgir a identidade e o conhecimento, partilhado tanto quanto com os personagens quanto, por quê não?, com os expectadores. Após uma versão provisória do filme ser enviada para exibição em Cannes e aclamada como uma obra-prima, as filmagens de O Sul foram interrompidas. Infelizmente, para sempre. Assim, o filme entrou no seleto grupo das obras-primas cinematográficas incompletas, como Greed, de Erich Von Stroheim e Magnificent Ambersons, de Orson Welles. Assim, após El Sur, exibiremos uma entrevista de Erice para a TV espanhola, em que ele explica como foi o fim da conturbada filmagem assim como descreve como seria o final original e desejado para o filme. O terceiro e último longa-metragem de Victor Erice é O Sol do Marmeleiro (El Sol del Membrillo) em que o autor pôde abordar as questões essenciais de seu cinema de forma direta, sem concessões. Este filme documenta os esforços do artista Antonio Lopez em pintar o pé de marmelo do quintal de sua casa antes que as frutas caiam no fim da estação. Para que possa captar a luz que esta árvore reflete, torna-se necessária a observação metódica e contemplativa, em um longo período de estudo e reflexão. Uma luz escultural que afete fisicamente o seu espectador é desejada, assim como sutis mudanças na composição do quadro, registrando a passagem e dissolução do tempo. Falo aqui do pintor ou do cineasta? Talvez dos dois, já que este limite, assim como outros são continuamente quebrados neste filme em prol de uma visão única do processo criativo, do tempo e da morte. Todas as pessoas no filme representam a si mesmas, tornando impossível distinguir as “pessoas reais” de seus aspectos ficcionais que os transformam em personagens. Passagens claramente ficcionais se misturam com planos cuidadosamente documentais do dia-a-dia destas pessoas. Não é possível estabelecer uma divisão cristalizada entre estes planos, assim como é impossível capturar a dinâmica da luz e da vida sem percebê-la como um processo contínuo no tempo. A tensão entre a permanência (pintura) e o tempo (cinema) que inicialmente se apresenta, se dissolve continuamente. O processo criativo que surge como criação, instaura também a morte, podendo representar tanto os ritmos e ciclos da vida quanto a relação profunda que há entre morte e vida. * 11/05/2007 –“O Espírito da Colméia”, de Victor Erice • “O Espírito da Colméia” (“El Espíritu de la Colmena”, Espanha, 1973). 97 min. Direção e roteiro: Victor Erice. Com: Ana Torrent, Fernando Gómez, Teresa Gimpera e Isabel Tellería • Total: 1h 37 min * 18/05/2007 –“O Sul”, de Victor Erice • “O Sul” (“El Sur”, Espanha/França, 1983). 95 min. Direção e roteiro: Victor Erice. Com: Icíar Bollaín, Omero Antonutti, Lola Cardona, Rafaela Aparicio e Aurore Clément • “Regreso al Sur – Entrevista a Victor Erice” (Espanha, 2003). 21 min. TV Española. • Total: 1h 56 min * 25/05/2007 –“O Sol do Marmeleiro”, de Victor Erice • “O Sol do Marmeleiro” (“El Sol del Membrillo”, Espanha, 1982). 133 min. Direção e roteiro: Victor Erice. Com: Antonio López Garcia, Marina Moreno, Enrique Gran, Maria López e Carmen López • Total: 2h13 min